TE HAS ENAMORADO DE MI DE NUEVO
by Kishi K
Summary: Lee Shin y Lee Kyu Won deben atravesar serias pruebas en su relación, algunas muy cómicas, pero otras muy serias. ¿Será su amor tan fuerte como para salir victorioso? Esta historia cuenta de tres temporadas.
1. Capítulo 1

**TEMPORADA I**

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

El ambiente de fiesta se siente por todo el campus. Finalmente, el grupo de estudiantes más famoso de la Universidad de Artes se está recibiendo como profesionales en sus distintos campos.

No hay duda alguna que extrañaran a personas como Hee Yoo, a Sa Rang y su grupo, a las chicas de "Windflower", a los chicos de "The Stupid" y por supuesto a los famosísimos Lee Kyu Won y Lee Shin… ¡las chicas especialmente extrañaran al galán Lee Shin!

Pero la vida tiene que seguir y ahora estos jóvenes están más cerca de alcanzar sus grandes sueños.

Aunque no todo cambia tan drásticamente. El famoso grupo "The Stupid" hasta el día de hoy continúa dando shows en el club "Catharsis", dos veces por semana al menos.

Sin embargo, hay algo que el líder, Lee Shin, si desearía modificar. Es por eso que ha invitado a su bella novia, Lee Kyu Won, a cenar a un elegante restaurante nuevamente. Esto se estaba volviendo ya un poco común ante los ojos de ella, lo cual le inquietaba, ya que Shin no dejaba de comportarse algo extraño.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Kyu Won. - ¿Y esta vez qué celebramos?

Shin sonrió nervioso.

- Nuestra graduación, por supuesto. – Respondió.

- Ah, claro. – Dijo ella sin mucho ánimo. - ¿Seguro que no hay nada mas que quieras decirme?

- ¿Eh? No, nada. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? – Preguntó Shin aun nervioso.

Kyu Won le lanzó una mirada de esas que a veces le causaban escalofríos.

- Es porque últimamente te has estado comportando extraño. Con frecuencia me invitas a ciertos lugares con un propósito, pero nunca se cuál.

Shin solo movió su cabeza sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Hoy solo concentrémonos en nuestra graduación, ¿te parece?

- Está bien. – Dijo la chica, dándose por vencida.

- Te veías muy hermosa con ese vestido. – Le comentó él haciéndola sonrojar.

- Gracias. – Respondió con pena. – Tú también te veías muy apuesto.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Shin volviendo a ser el príncipe narcisista de siempre.

- ¡Assh!

Ambos se pusieron a reir.

- Oye y ni creas que no me fijé. – Le amenazó Kyu Won.

"¿Y ahora qué?" pensó el pobre Shin agobiado.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó con un poco de temor.

- Vi como Eun Kyung te miraba de pies a cabeza con esa risita tonta. – Respondió la chica molesta.

Lee Shin suspiró.

- ¡Vamos Kyu Won! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no le pongas atención a esa niña?

- Pues esa "niña" me quiere robar a mi novio. – Comentó aun mas molesta, de ser posible.

- ¿Y acaso crees que yo le haría caso? – Preguntó el chico. - ¿Piensas que mis ojos pueden ver a otra mujer además de ti?

Generalmente eso funcionaba derritiendo el corazón de las mujeres, pero en este caso, solo provocó otra de las miradas escalofriantes de Kyu Won.

- No lo sé, tú dime. – Lo desafió.

El chico solo suspiró. Por suerte para él, el mesero llegó de inmediato a servir las comidas.

Park Eun Kyung es una chica que entró a la Universidad de Artes apenas hacía un año y ya había logrado poner cabeza arriba la vida de Kyu Won. De inmediato, había fijado sus ojos en el más guapo del campus, por supuesto, en Lee Shin. Aunque él nunca alimentó sus pretensiones y ella sabia de su relación con Kyu Won, la chica simplemente no se daba por vencida.

Para empeorar las cosas, Eun Kyung tenía un gran parecido físico con Kyu Won y las comparaciones surgieron rápidamente, con la "ventaja" que Eun Kyung era mas joven. ¡Nuestra chica no podía evitar sentirse celosa de su rival!


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPITULO II**

El día siguiente, Lee Kyu Won fue a casa de Lee Shin para almorzar con la familia, por petición de su mamá.

Mientras Song Ji Young y Lee Jung Hyun terminaban de cocinar, Kyu Won daba un paseo por la casa para distraerse. Al llegar frente al cuarto de Shin, recordó la última vez que estuvo ahí, formándose una sonrisa en su rostro de inmediato.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, tratando de no ser descubierta. Asomó su cabeza despacio sin darse cuenta que Shin se acercaba por el pasillo.

- ¡Kyu Won! – Exclamó el chico asustado al verla entrando a su habitación. - ¡No puedes entrar ahí!

La chica pegó un brinco del susto.

- ¡Shin!

- Por favor, sal de ahí. – Le dijo el chico tomándola de la mano.

- ¿Por qué no puedo? – Le preguntó ella asombrada. - ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea?

- N-no, no es eso. – Respondió Shin con una risa nerviosa. – Es solo que está… algo desordenado.

Kyu Won le lanzó otra de sus miradas. Cada vez el joven se comportaba más y más extraño y sinceramente, a ella no le estaba gustando para nada.

Dándose por vencida, la chica se fue a sentar al comedor ya que estaban a punto de servir la comida.

Al sentarse, casualmente el teléfono celular de Shin estaba junto a ella. La curiosidad embargo su mente y no se resistió a tomarlo y revisar los mensajes de texto.

Los más recientes eran conversaciones con Joon Hee.

JH: Hyung, ¿cómo salió todo anoche?

LS: No pude decirle

JH: ¿Por qué no? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vas a alargar esto?

LS: No lo sé… simplemente no puedo decirle.

JH: Hyung, Lee Kyu Won se merece lo mejor. No lo alargues más.

LS: Es fácil decirlo.

JH: ¿Pero qué te lo impide?

LS: Es que no quiero arruinarlo.

JH: Sé sincero, eso es lo mejor. Incluso si no sale muy bien, seguro que Lee Kyu Won te perdonará en el futuro.

LS: No estoy tan seguro de eso, conociéndola como la conozco…

JH: Hyung, si no se lo dices tú, entonces lo haré yo.

LS: ¡Ni se te ocurra!

Antes de que pudiera continuar leyendo los demás mensajes, Shin apareció, por lo que tuvo que dejar el celular en su lugar. Pero en su mente pasaba una pregunta vital acerca de esa conversación. ¿Qué era lo que Lee Shin le estaba ocultando y que incluso sus amigos sabían?

El humor, después de eso, no volvió a ser el mismo. No quiso parecer odiosa ante la familia, pero definitivamente no era la misma chica que había entrado por la puerta hacía media hora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Shin al dejarla frente a su casa.

- Nada. – Respondió con simpleza.

- Claro que hay algo. – Insistió el chico. – Dime.

- ¡Te dije que no es nada!

- ¿Por qué estas molesta? – Le preguntó el guitarrista.

- No es nada, solo estoy pensando. – Respondió Kyu Won con su mirada hacia el suelo.

- Entonces cuando termines de pensarlo me dejas saber. – Comentó el chico obviamente molesto por su actitud.

Shin se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa.

Kyu Won lo miró mientras se alejaba, entristecida por lo que había leído en el celular.

Deseaba tanto tener una explicación concreta, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntárselo ya que temía dicha explicación.

Horas más tarde, la chica recibió una llamada realmente inesperada.

- ¿Director Kim?

- ¡Lee Kyu Won! – Le saludó Suk Hyun. - ¿Cómo has estado?

- Bien, ¿cómo está ud.? – Preguntó la chica contenta. - ¿Y la profesora Jung Yoon Soo?

- ¡Estamos muy bien! – Respondió el hombre. – De hecho queremos invitarte a cenar con nosotros hoy.

Un anuncio muy de última hora.

- ¡¿Hoy?!

- Si, lamento que no te avisé con anticipación, pero quiero hablarte de algo muy importante. – Le explicó Suk Hyun.

- ¿De verdad? – Indagó la chica.

- Sí. ¿Puedes venir a las 7 p.m.?- Le preguntó.

- Está bien. – Aceptó finalmente.

- ¿Te esperamos con Lee Shin?

Kyu Won guardó silencio un momento, recordando lo sucedido horas atrás.

- No, llegaré sola.


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPITULO III**

Son ya las 7 p.m y como acordado, Lee Kyu Won ha llegado a casa de Kim Suk Hyun y su esposa Yoon Soo. Ambos la recibieron con la misma calidez de siempre.

Después de servir la cena, Suk Hyun fue directo al grano.

- Bien Kyu Won. – Dijo entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesa. – La razón por la que te pedí que vinieras es porque tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

- ¿Si? – Preguntó la pelinegra un poco nerviosa. Le asustaba lo directo que estaba siendo el director.

- Si… Verás, te ofrezco la dirección de una obra de teatro…en Broadway.

Los ojos de Kyu Won se abrieron como platos. ¡¿Era en serio?!

- ¿U-una obra de B-broadway?

- Así es. – Le afirmó Suk Hyun. - ¿Te interesa?

- E-espere director. – Le pidió nerviosamente, viendo los rostros sonrientes de él y de Yoon Soo. – No entiendo.

- Verás, originalmente me hicieron la propuesta a mí. Pero debido a que faltan a penas dos meses para que Yoon Soo de a luz, no puedo dejarla sola. – Explicó el hombre colocando su mano sobre el prominente vientre de su esposa. – Entonces ellos me pidieron que les recomendara a alguien y yo pensé inmediatamente en ti.

- ¿Por qué? Yo apenas dirigí la obra de la Universidad este año. – Reprochó Kyu Won. - ¡Eso no me califica para dirigir una obra de BROADWAY!

- Lee Kyu Won, si yo no creyera que puedes hacerlo, nunca te habría recomendado. – Le insistió Suk Hyun.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Comentó Yoon Soo. - ¡Kyu Won Fighting!

La chica cubrió su rostro con sus manos, como si estuviera llorando.  
- ¡Director!

- Vamos, no creas que es imposible. – Le animó él con una amplia sonrisa. – Visualízalo como una obra universitaria pero un poco más grande.

Ambos continuaron animándola y exponiendo que bueno sería para su carrera si pudiera diversificarse. Además una chica coreana como directora de Broadway era algo totalmente de categoría "Hallyu Star"

Sin embargo, Kyu Won no podía dejar de pensar en Lee Shin. Realmente quería pasar más tiempo con él, en especial ahora que apenas habían salido de la universidad. O tal vez, el querría ir con ella… Definitivamente era una decisión que no podía tomar sola, tendría que consultarlo con él.

- ¿Vas a pensarlo? – Le preguntó Suk Hyun.

- Uhmm… está bien, lo pensaré. – Aceptó finalmente la confundida pelinegra.

- Perfecto. Te daré el guión para que lo leas y veras que te va a encantar. – Le dijo el director. – Solo te recuerdo que no hay tanto tiempo para pensarlo. Decídete pronto o buscaran a otra persona.

La mañana siguiente, la chica sacó las bolsas de basura a la calle y se encontró con Lee Shin, quien casualmente hacía lo mismo frente a su casa.

El, al verla, le sonrió dulcemente.

- ¿Hay algo que tal vez quieras decirme hoy? – Le preguntó ella.

El solo negó con su cabeza de una manera muy tranquila.

Ella hizo uno de sus típicos mohines, ganando la risa de Shin.

Kyu Won abrió la puerta para entrar a su casa cuando él la detuvo.

- ¿O sabes qué? Tal vez si haya algo que deba decirte. – Le dijo con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro. - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar hoy a ese restaurante que te gusta?

- ¿Almorzar? – Preguntó la chica desanimada. - ¿Por qué no mejor a cenar?

Shin negó con su cabeza una vez más.  
- Por la noche tengo que ir a Catharsis.

- ¡Assh!... Está bien. – Cedió finalmente. – De todas maneras, yo también quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó con curiosidad el guitarrista.

Esta vez fue ella quien negó con su cabeza.  
- Dependiendo de lo que tú me digas, yo te diré o no.

Finalmente, Kyu Won le sacó la lengua y entró rápidamente a casa, dejando a un nervioso Shin afuera.

Justo a medio día, Kyu Won salió nuevamente de su casa a esperar a Shin. Se había puesto muy linda, esperando llamar su atención. Su hermoso cabello largo, estaba suelto como a él le gustaba y su vestido le hacía justicia a su cuerpo también.

De pronto escuchó una bocina familiar. Shin ya estaba esperándola dentro del vehículo. Tanto tiempo trabajando en el club y en alguno que otro lugar, había sido suficiente para comprarse un lindo auto y dejar la bicicleta solo para paseos en el parque.

Por supuesto, él también se había vestido elegantemente, ya que la ocasión lo ameritaba. Nada podría salir mal esta vez, ni siquiera sus nervios estropearían el momento.


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPITULO IV**

Al llegar al restaurante, el mesero los llevó a la mesa previamente reservada por Lee Shin, lo cual sorprendió a Kyu Won debido a que siempre que iban a tal lugar lo hacían espontáneamente y nunca con reservaciones.

Estaban en la zona más privada del local, lo cual también fue llamativo, ya que generalmente se sentaban en un lugar donde pudieran observar a las demás personas.

- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? – Le preguntó la chica.

- Es que lo que quiero hablar contigo hoy no es algo que las demás personas deban escuchar o les deba interesar. – Le explicó Shin secando el sudor de su frente.

Su actitud nuevamente estaba inquietando a la pelinegra.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Le preguntó. - ¿Es tan importante lo que debes confesarme?

- ¿Confesarte? – Preguntó confundido el guitarrista. – Ese no es el término exacto que me gustaría usar.

Lee Kyu Won respiró profundamente, nerviosa por lo que iba a decir después.

- Shin… últimamente te has estado comportando demasiado extraño y eso no me gusta para nada. – Le comentó. – Por favor, ya dime la verdad.

- En tus palabras escucho mucha desconfianza. – Declaró el joven.

En su pecho, el corazón de ella se retorcía de temor por descubrir la razón del actuar de él.

- Por favor, sé sincero. – Insistió ella. - ¿Acaso has estado haciendo algo indebido tras de mis espaldas?

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron en sorpresa.

- ¡Kyu Won! – Exclamó. - ¿Cómo puedes preguntarme tal cosa? ¿Acaso dudas de mi fidelidad?

Ambos guardaron silencio un instante, él esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

- …Cuanto me gustaría decirte que no… pero no puedo.

Esta vez fue el corazón de Shin que sintió como si fuese atravesado por un puñal. ¿Por qué dudaba Kyu Won de su amor y devoción?

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo él más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Entonces dime por qué. – Le pidió la chica.

El negó con la cabeza.  
- Fue por nada Kyu Won. Mis nervios y mi actuar extraño han sido de balde.

- ¡Por favor, dime la verdad! – Exclamó ella. – Yo leí los mensajes en tu celular y-

- ¡¿Revisaste mi teléfono?! – La interrumpió molesto. – No puedo creer que llegaras a tanto. ¡No tienes tal derecho!

- ¡Dime por qué! – Reclamó ella enojada también. - ¡¿Qué es lo que me escondes con tanto fervor?!

- ¡Basta Kyu Won, no admito esto!

Sus voces ya se empezaban a alzar, llamando la atención de los otros clientes.

- ¡Soy yo quien no admite un acto de infidelidad!

Semejante escena montada en el restaurante, obviamente no había terminado nada bien. Ambos salieron furiosos, marchándose cada cual por su camino.

Horas más tarde, la pelinegra recibió una llamada.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Lee Kyu Won! – Le saludaron del otro lado. - ¡Soy Kim Suk Hyun!

- Ah, director. – Le dijo la chica sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? Te escucho triste. – Le comentó el hombre.

- No, no es nada. – Respondió ella fingiendo una risa. – Es solo me acabo de despertar.

- Ya veo. Bueno, de todas maneras te llamo para saber tu respuesta sobre la obra de Broadway. – Le explicó. - ¿Vas a ir?

- ¿Eh? ¡Tan pronto! – Exclamó Kyu Won. – No me ha dado mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

- Lo sé. Lo que sucede es que los productores me llamaron y necesitan tu respuesta cuanto antes. – Continuó. – O le darán el trabajo a otra persona.

- Ya veo. Por favor… déme un par de horas más.

Por la noche, la banda "The Stupid" ya se encontraba en Catharsis, dando su gran función.

Como siempre, los chicos pusieron un gran show y las jóvenes se volvían locas con solo verlos. En especial, cierta chica observaba desde un rincón oscuro al guapo vocalista y líder de la banda.

Al finalizar, Lee Shin se sentó en una mesa a tomar licor junto a Yeo Joon Hee.

- Hyung, ¿qué sucedió entonces? – Le preguntó el baterista.

- Como siempre. – Respondió Shin. – Fue un total desastre… Y hoy fue el peor de todos.

Joon Hee mostró cara de preocupación por su amigo.  
- ¿Pero qué sucedió ahora? Habías dicho que hoy si le propondrías matrimonio sin importar que el cielo se cayera.

- Pues algo peor que eso sucedió. – Comentó Shin tomando otro trago. – Kyu Won piensa que le estoy siendo infiel.

Los ojos de su amigo se abrieron como platos, pero guardó silencio ya que no sabía que decir.

Así pasaron unas horas, Lee Shin sentado solo a la mesa ahogando sus penas en el licor.

Cuando estaba muy ebrio, una hermosa chica se acercó a él, era Park Eun Kyung.

- Lee Shin. – Le llamó con una voz dulce.

El joven levantó su rostro y al verla sonrió.

- Kyu Won, ¿ya no estas enojada conmigo? – Preguntó arrastrando sus palabras.

La chica se asombró de que la hubiera llamado Kyu Won, ya que él nunca las había confundido a pesar del asombroso parecido. Así que decidió continuar el juego a ver dónde terminaría.

- No, ya no estoy enojada. – Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

- Sabes que te amo, ¿no es así? – Le dijo el ebrio Shin.

El corazón de la chica latía a mil, aunque esas palabras en realidad no estaban dirigidas a ella.

- Yo también te amo Lee Shin.

Con la muy mala intención, la chica acercó su rostro al de él muy lentamente. El ebrio guitarrista, contento de pensar que su amada Kyu Won le había perdonado, se entregó completo al beso.

Todos los presentes se asombraron ante la escena, pero Shin no les puso atención ya que sabía que desde que inició, su relación con Kyu Won había sido todo un escándalo público.

Pero de pronto, el chico abrió los ojos de manera inconciente y al fijar su mirada a la puerta del bar, observó a una chica con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Lee Kyu Won había llegado a Catharsis a hablar con él sobre el asunto de Broadway, ya que no podía esperar más. Sin embargo, justo al entrar, observó a su querido Shin besando apasionadamente a la despreciada Eun Kyung delante de todos sus amigos. Fue ahí cuando sus dudas sobre la infidelidad del guitarrista quedaron disipadas.

Cuando Shin finalmente reaccionó, empujó a la chica a un lado y corrió hacia su novia, quien en ese momento huía con el rostro empapado.

- ¡Kyu Won! – gritó desesperadamente.

Pero al correr hacia las gradas, su estado de embriaguez no le permitió coordinar correctamente sus pies y cayó directo al piso, perdiendo la conciencia de inmediato.

Todos estaban desconcertados sobre lo sucedido.

Yeo Joon Hee levantó a su amigo del suelo y lo llevó hasta casa.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPITULO V**

Al día siguiente, a medio día ya, Lee Shin despertó con un inmenso dolor de cabeza debido a la resaca y al golpe, del cual no recordaba nada.

Sentado en su cama, observaba los alrededores preguntándose cómo había regresado a casa ayer.

De pronto, sus ojos se abrieron en asombro al recordar lo sucedido con Park Eun Kyung y Lee Kyu Won en Catharsis, intensificándose aun más su jaqueca.

Se levantó de inmediato y se bañó a toda prisa para ir a casa de Kyu Won a explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

Así pues, llegó a casa de la chica y tocó a la puerta con un poco de temor, pero decidido a que sin importar qué, le haría saber toda la verdad para salvar su amor.

Lee Dong Jin, el abuelo de Kyu Won, abrió la puerta y le vio con un poco de indiferencia.

- Abuelo, ¿puedo hablar con Kyu Won? – Le pidió.

- Hn… Kyu Won se fue de Corea. – Respondió Dong Jin en un tono serio y cortante.

El rostro de Lee Shin se palideció, como quien hubiese visto la muerte cara a cara.

- ¿C-cómo que se fue de C-corea?

Su corazón se contristó grandemente, sintiendo como si literalmente se le hacía pedazos dentro de su pecho.

- Si, se fue en la madrugada. – Le confirmó el abuelo.

- Pero, ¡¿por qué?! – Exclamó con desesperación el guitarrista. - ¿A dónde se ha ido?

Lee Dong Jin estaba obviamente molesto por el interrogatorio.

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Yo nunca sé nada con esa chica!

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta echando sapos y culebras, mientras tanto que el joven quedó en la calle con el alma destrozada.

Unos minutos mas tarde, Song Ji Young regresó a casa para almorzar. Lee Jung Hyun le comentó que Shin estaba encerrado en su cuarto, al parecer llorando.

Obviamente, la preocupada mamá entró rápidamente a ver a su hijo.

- Shin. – Le llamó. - ¿Qué te sucede?

El joven, al verla, la abrazó fuertemente desahogándose en su regazo.

- Kyu Won se fue. – Le dijo entre sollozos.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó sorprendida. – Lee Shin dime, ¿qué sucedió ayer? ¿Por qué te trajeron a casa ebrio? Tú ni siquiera tomas desde que murió tu papá.

El guitarrista le resumió su infortunio de la manera mas clara posible.

- ¡Eso es terrible! – Exclamó Ji Young después de escucharlo. - ¿Y no sabes a dónde se ha ido?

- No. – Respondió él. – No tengo la menor idea.

Ella suspiró.

-… Llamaré a Lee Sun Ki y le pediré que me lo diga.

Por teléfono, Lee Sun Ki le aseguró que ni él sabía el paradero de su hija. En el aeropuerto, lo único que ella le había informado es que se iría por un año… A menos que surgiera la oportunidad de quedarse definitivamente. Además, las razones de tan repentino viaje le eran desconocidas también.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Mientras había todo un revuelo en Corea, Kyu Won se encontraba recorriendo el fabuloso distrito teatral. A pesar de todas las bellezas del lugar, su corazón estaba tan triste que nada le maravillaba.

Pensar que tantos años junto a Lee Shin habían logrado que su amor creciera tan grande como el océano mismo que ahora los separaba y que todo eso había terminado tan bruscamente.

En su cabeza surgían tantas preguntas. ¿Por qué él había hecho tal cosa? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de amarla? ¿Por qué fue la ultima en enterarse? ¡Hasta sus amigos la habían traicionado!

Los productores de la obra, trataban de empaparla de todo lo que fortaleciera su trabajo, el cual Kim Suk Hyun había alabado. Ella intentaba prestarles toda la atención posible para distraer su mente y su corazón de su dolor.

En Corea, Lee Shin no se daba aun por vencido. Buscó a todas la amigas "Windflower" de Kyu Won para pedirles información, entre ellas, Cha Bo Woon.

- Como lamento que las cosas hayan resultado así. – Le dijo la chica. – Se cuantas veces intentaste proponerle matrimonio y ella siempre lo malinterpretó.

- Fue mi culpa por no notar sus celos. – Se culpó el guitarrista. – Si hubiese estado más atento, les habría puesto fin hace mucho tiempo.

- Y lo peor es que apareció Park Eun Kyung. – Continuó Bo Woon. - ¡Desde que ella llegó al campus no ha hecho mas que arruinar la vida de la pobre Kyu Won!

- Pero dime Cha Bo Woon, tú debiste haber hablado con ella. – Le dijo él. - ¿No te comunicó hacia donde iba?

El rostro de la chica se entristecio aun mas.

- No Lee Shin, ella no me informó nada. Simplemente se fue. – Respondió. – Cuando supe la noticia le llamé e incluso le escribí un e-mail, pero no he recibido respuesta. Creo que también está enojada conmigo.

Esta noticia cayó como balde de agua fría para él, ya que Bo Woon representaba su última esperanza. Si ni su mejor amiga sabía entonces, ¿quién podría ayudarlo a encontrar a su amada?

- Oye, te prometo que cuando sepa algo, por más mínimo, ¡te lo haré saber! – Exclamó la chica para animarlo.

_Una semana después…_

La nueva directora se encontraba en el teatro profesional, lista para comenzar las audiciones junto con los productores.

- Esta semana solo veremos audiciones para la actriz protagónica. – Le indicó uno de ellos.

- ¿Y qué hay del personaje masculino? – Preguntó Kyu Won.

- El actor principal ya fue elegido previamente. – Le respondió otro.

- ¿Cómo así? ¿Acaso no debía verlo yo primero? – Les preguntó mostrando un poco de carácter y firmeza. Siendo la directora, no debía sucumbir tan fácilmente a los antojos de todos.

- Nos disculpamos, pero el también fue recomendado por Kim Suk Hyun, por lo que al ver su audición no dudamos ni por un segundo. – Explicaron. – Al igual que contigo.

¿Recomendado por el director Kim? ¿Quién podría ser? Posiblemente uno de sus contactos americanos, desconocidos por ella. De cualquier manera, estaba ansiosa por conocer a dicha persona.

Así pues, dieron inicio al periodo de audiciones, donde Lee Kyu Won debía mostrar su gran juicio al escoger a lo mejor de lo mejor. Y esto no iba a ser tarea fácil, la chica se dio cuenta de los grandes talentos que llegaban de todo el mundo hacia ese lugar, donde los "sueños se volvían realidad".

Al finalizar tan ardua semana, la joven directora tenía tres posibles candidatas, quienes pasarían a la siguiente ronda de audiciones, junto al ya elegido "actor principal". Pero antes, debía finalmente conocerlo.

Fue por esto entonces, que los productores lo llevaron al teatro lo más rápido posible.

Kyu Won puso su cara más seria ya que el joven debía trabajar duramente para impresionarla y no se confiara de su rostro "jovial". Sin importar si Kim Suk Hyun lo había recomendado o si los productores lo habían elegido, si a ella no le gustaba entonces se rehusaría a trabajar con él.

Pero al verlo frente a ella en el escenario, su rostro no mostró otra cosa más que asombro.

El la miraba con su gran sonrisa característica.

- Hola Lee Kyu Won.

- ¡Hyun Ki Young Oppa! – Exclamó la chica. - ¡¿Tú interpretas al protagonista?!

Ki Young llevaba ya un par de años actuando en Broadway y Kim Suk Hyun no dudó en recomendarlo a los productores.

- ¡Eres la sorpresa de la que me habló el director! – Exclamó la chica riendo. - ¡No puedo creerlo, pero me da mucho gusto ver un rostro conocido!

El joven también rió.

- ¡Yo tampoco lo creía cuando Kim Suk Hyun me dijo que tu serías mi directora!

Ambos estaban contentos de trabajar juntos nuevamente, les recordaba de los viejos tiempos en la Universidad de Artes.

Un día después, en Corea, Lee Shin recibió una llamada inesperada… Era Cha Bo Woon. El había estado muy deprimido toda la semana.

- ¿Hola?

- ¡Lee Shin! – Exclamó la chica. – Necesitas saber algo.

Su voz tenía una pequeña llama de esperanza para él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ansioso.

- En realidad no sé si te será útil. – Explicó ella. – Pero supe que una de las últimas personas que hablaron con Kyu Won en Corea, fue el director Kim Suk Hyun.


	7. Capítulo 7

Muchas gracias por sus **reviews** y por marcar como favorita mi historia. ¡Continúen disfrutando!

* * *

**CAPITULO VII**

Alguien toca con desesperación a la puerta. Son las nueve de la noche y ni él ni su esposa esperaban a alguien.

- ¿Quién será? – Pregunta con temor Yoon Soo.

- No lo sé. Quédate aquí. – Le indicó Suk Hyun señalando la cama.

Se asomó con precaución por la puerta y al ver su rostro, se asombró más que si hubiese visto a un extraño.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó al abrir la puerta. - ¿Sucede algo?

El hombre lo hizo pasar adelante, preocupado por su conducta.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Lee Shin?

- Por favor, se lo suplico, si usted sabe… dígame dónde está Kyu Won. – Le rogó el guitarrista.

Suk Hyun se sorprendió de tal petición. Ahora se confirmaban sus sospechas sobre que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Pero para que ella se marchara sin decírselo a Shin, era algo realmente malo.

¿Qué debía hacer entonces?

- N-no lo sé. – Mintió.

El rostro de Shin se marchitó rápidamente. Su última esperanza, una vez más, se había esfumado.

- ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? – Le preguntó el hombre. - ¿Por qué ella se iría sin hacértelo saber?

- Muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Le dijo el chico, poniéndose de pie para marcharse.

- ¡O-oye! ¿No me vas a decir nada? – Le preguntó Suk Hyun inquieto.

- ¿Para qué decirle si no sabe nada de ella?

El director sintió un poco de remordimiento al verlo, pero no estaba seguro si decirle la verdad o no.

- P-pero tal vez pueda ayudarte. – Le dijo.

- ¡¿Cómo?! – Exclamó Lee Shin, la esperanza volviendo a él nuevamente.

- Mmm… No lo sé. – Dijo Suk Hyun. – Moveré algunos contactos.

El chico se sentó nuevamente y suspiró. Luego de esto, le dio al curioso hombre una explicación breve.

Sin embargo, Suk Hyun no estaba del todo convencido, especialmente siendo él tan sobre protector con Kyu Won. Tendría que escuchar primero la versión de ella antes de abrir su boca.

Al día siguiente, Ki Young invitó a la joven directora a cenar en un tranquilo restaurante de la ciudad de Manhattan.

La chica aceptó contenta, pues él de alguna manera le hacía sentir menos abatida que al estar sola. Además, su buen humor contentaba a cualquiera.

- ¡Oppa, definitivamente eres el consentido del director Kim! – Exclamó Kyu Won para empezar una conversación, mientras esperaban que sirviesen la comida. - ¡Mira que ni siquiera tuviste que audicionar ante mí!

- ¡Mira quién habla! – Dijo Ki Young. - ¡Tu eres la verdadera consentida del director!

Ambos rieron ante las mutuas acusaciones.

Luego cayeron en un silencio incómodo. Lee Kyu Won miraba hacia todos lados como queriendo encontrar algo sobre qué hablar.

- ¡Ahh, estoy ansiosa por la segunda fase de audiciones! – Comentó ella. – Las tres chicas son muy buenas, pero Sam tiene mucho más carisma.

- Yo también espero con ansias. – Respondió el chico, aunque en realidad no parecía muy interesado en esta conversación.

Hyun Ki Young la miraba intensamente, como estudiando cada detalle de su rostro, lo cual la puso muy incómoda.

- ¿Qué sucede con mi cara? – Preguntó la chica nerviosa.

El se quedó un momento más en silencio y luego respondió.

- Es que… hay algo extraño en ti. No eres la misma Lee Kyu Won.

Ella se sorprendió de tal respuesta.

- ¿Cómo así? – Indagó reflejando inquietud en su expresión.

- Tus ojos han perdido un poco de su brillo. – Dijo el chico. - ¿Por qué está triste Lee Kyu Won?

La pelinegra no respondió, más bien su rostro se entristeció rápidamente.

- Lo sabía. – Dijo el joven. - ¿Qué sucedió en Corea? ¿Acaso está relacionado con Lee Shin?

El escuchar su nombre fue como recibir una daga en el corazón.

- Por favor, no quiero hablar sobre ello. – Respondió la chica.

- Está bien. – Dijo él. - Cuando estés lista puedes decírmelo si quieres.

Después de esto, el ambiente jovial se transformó en uno un poco más pesado y oscuro. La cena transcurrió casi en silencio.

Ki Young intentó animarla hablando sobre las audiciones u alguno que otro chiste, pero sabía que ella solo fingía sus sonrisas.

Al finalizar la velada, el joven actor acompañó a su amiga hasta su apartamento.

Mientras caminaban, comentaban cuán diferente eran esas calles a las de su amado país. Aunque Seúl era una ciudad tan poblada e incluso bulliciosa, el ambiente era totalmente opuesto al de esta fría ciudad. Kyu Won extrañaba aquellas noches acogedoras y pacíficas y en ese momento se sintió muy agradecida de tener a Ki Young a su lado.

Finalmente, al llegar a la puerta del edificio, ella se detuvo en silencio pensando sobre esto último. Sentía la suficiente confianza en él.

El la miró un tanto sorprendido, no sabía qué sucedería a continuación.

- Si, yo huí de Corea hacia América. – Confesó finalmente con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla. – Huí de Lee Shin… del gran dolor que me causó.


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPITULO VIII**

Lee Kyu Won le había confesado todo a Hyun Ki Young, y aunque era una situación muy difícil de creer, él no quiso hacer ningún tipo de comentario. Más bien, la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho, dejándola desahogarse.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo. – Quiero que sepas que para cualquier cosa cuentas conmigo.

Ella no decía palabra alguna, pues el nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande. Solo se aferraba a él, como cuando niña se aferraba a su papá después de caerse y lastimarse.

La mañana siguiente, Hyun Ki Young estaba listo para salir hacia el teatro, cuando una llamada entró a su celular.

El chico miró el identificador y sonrió.

- ¡Hola director!

- ¡Hey Ki Young! – Le saludó el hombre también contento.

- ¿Cómo ha estado? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos. – Dijo el joven. - ¿Cómo está la profesora Yoon Soo?

- Está bien, gracias, cada día más grande. – Bromeó Suk Hyun. – Y yo pues, estoy algo preocupado, por eso te llamo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó agitado el actor.

- He estado llamando a Lee Kyu Won, pero no he podido comunicarme. – Respondió. - ¿Tú ya te encontraste con ella?

- Oh si, ya hemos estado juntos. – Dijo Ki Young. - ¿Por qué?

- Necesito hablar con ella. Tal vez puedas decirle que me llame. – Le pidió el hombre con un tono inquieto.

- ¿Es sobre Lee Shin? – Preguntó el joven, sorprendiendo a Suk Hyun.

- ¿Entonces ya sabes? – Preguntó el desconcertado director.

Hyun Ki Young le explicó que Lee Kyu Won estaba muy mal debido al guitarrista y que por eso había partido de Corea en busca de un respiro. Kim Suk Hyun, a su vez, le comentó sobre la noche en que Lee Shin llegó a su casa, desesperado por encontrarla.

- Sé que no debería entrometerme en este asunto. – Dijo el actor. – Pero creo que no debería presionarla. Déle un poco de tiempo hasta que ella esté lista para hablar del asunto.

Sus palabras lo convencieron. Debería entretener a Lee Shin un poco más hasta que Kyu Won estuviera tranquila y dispuesta a escucharlo.

Ya en el teatro, la joven directora dio a los presentes una serie de indicaciones.

- Quiero que experimenten cada sentimiento de los personajes. Piensen en su alegría, en su dolor, ¡en su amor! – Exclamó emocionada. – Solo así haremos de esto, ¡una maravillosa obra teatral!

Las tres chicas la escuchaban extasiadas, imaginándose cada una en el papel protagónico junto al gallardo y alegre Ki Young. El por su parte, miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa, casi burlesca.

Horas después, durante el receso, él se acercó a Kyu Won.

- ¿Cómo sigues? – Le preguntó tiernamente.

Ella sonrió, un poco ruborizada.

- Lamento haber puesto semejante escena anoche.

- No te preocupes por eso. – Le indicó sonriendo. – Ya te dije que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. Incluso… _está bien si lloras delante de mí_.

Esta ultima línea caló en lo profundo de su memoria.

_**** Recuerdo ****_

_La pelinegra corría rápidamente de un lado del campus a otro, sin pensar realmente hacia dónde se dirigía, solo quería huir._

_A lo lejos se escuchó su nombre ser gritado._

_- ¡Lee Kyu Won!_

_Esa voz era familiar y cálida. La preocupación en su tono era evidente._

_Ella se detuvo finalmente frente a una pared blanca, pues ya no había lugar para seguir corriendo. Su llanto entonces, se hizo más fuerte._

_De pronto, un par de brazos la rodearon tiernamente y sintió un tibio aliento susurrar a su oído._

_- No huyas de mí. Yo no te haré daño… nunca._

_Ella volteó hacia a él y se hundió en su pecho._

_- ¿Por qué me seguiste? – Le preguntó con un nudo en su garganta. – No quería que me vieras así nunca más._

_- ¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo, Kyu Won? – Respondió él. – Está bien si lloras delante de mí._

_Ambos se abrazaron con más fuerza, como si quisieran volverse uno solo en ese momento._

_- Te amo Lee Shin._

_- Yo también te amo… y lo haré por siempre._

_**** Fin del recuerdo ****_

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ki Young agitando su mano frente a sus ojos.

Al parecer, el chico llevaba un tiempo hablándole, pero ella estaba sumergida en el mar de sus reminiscencias.

- Ah si. – Respondió ella apenas sonriendo. – Gracias por tus palabras, aprecio mucho tu apoyo.

El sonrió, sin darse cuenta que realmente ella no tenía idea de lo que había dicho.

- Por favor. – Continuó Kyu Won. – Ve a buscar a las chicas para que sigamos con el ensayo.

El joven se fue tras sus compañeras y ella rápidamente secó la lágrima que venía saliendo de sus ojos antes de que alguien se percatara.

- ¡¿Todos están listos?! – Les llamó.

- ¡Si!


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPITULO IX**

- ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo el guitarrista atendiendo la llamada.

- ¡Hyung! – Le llamó Yeo Joon Hee. - ¿No vas a venir a Catharsis?

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde el incidente con Park Eun Kyun y Lee Shin no había vuelto a llegar desde entonces, faltando a sus compromisos con "The Stupid". Sus amigos lo comprendían, pero ya no podían seguir haciendo el show solos, la gente estaba aburriéndose como era lógico de esperarse de una banda sin vocalista.

- No. – Respondió cortante el joven.

Sin importar cuan grosero quisiera parecer, su amigo Joon Hee sabía muy bien todo el desconsuelo que había en su corazón. Todos se sentían impotentes de no poder ayudarlo, pero simplemente, el paradero de Lee Kyu Won seguía siendo un misterio.

Por su parte, la chica no estaba mucho mejor. Pero su consumidor trabajo definitivamente le distraía de no pensar en él todo el día. Además Ki Young era otra gran fuente de distracción.

Por tercer día consecutivo, Lee Shin tomó su celular para llamar a Kim Suk Hyun. Este último suspiró al ver el identificador.

- Dime Lee Shin. – Dijo al contestar.

- ¿Ha sabido algo de sus contactos? – Preguntó el joven en el tono depresivo que desgraciadamente se estaba haciendo habitual en él.

Suk Hyun se sentía muy mal por él, al menos su dolor parecía genuino. Sin embargo, no podía decirle nada sin antes hablar con Kyu Won. ¿Qué podría hacer entonces para animarlo un poco?

- Ehh… si, hay algo, pero no está confirmado. – Le mintió.

Al escuchar esto, el corazón del guitarrista saltó dentro de su pecho.

- ¡¿Qué es?!

- Uno de mis contactos me dijo que vio a alguien parecida a ella en América… Latina. – Esto último salió de su boca sin meditarlo mucho.

Realmente no esperaba que al decir "alguien parecida a ella" impulsara a Shin a tomar acciones.

Sin embargo, sin ninguna mala intención, su mentira despertó en el esperanzado guitarrista una serie de ideas.

- ¿En qué país? – Preguntó Shin, casi demandándole la respuesta.

¿Y ahora qué diría?

- N-no lo sé. – Respondió nervioso. – La verdad la información estaba muy extraña. Yo no me fiaría tanto de ella.

De pronto, ambos quedaron en silencio, lo cual inquietó al director.

- Esta bien, muchas gracias por su ayuda. – Dijo Shin rompiendo el silencio y al parecer dispuesto a colgar.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Suk Hyun antes de que lo hiciera. – Dime qué piensas hacer.

-… Nada. – Respondió el joven con simpleza. – Solo estoy pensando.

Sin más que agregar, el guitarrista se despidió y terminó la llamada.

El fin de semana en Broadway no era para nada diferente que al resto de la semana, todo era trabajo, trabajo, trabajo.

Sin embargo, el ambiente nocturno de Manhattan si cambiaba durante los "weekends". Especialmente este, ya que habría una especie de festival en el barrio chino.

No era exactamente su cultura, pero si representaba una especie de escape para Kyu Won y Ki Young.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó la chica al ver toda la pirotecnia. - ¡Que lindo!

El joven actor sonreía al verla genuinamente feliz, sin fingimiento alguno.

- ¡Mira ese dragón! – Le indicó él.

Ella estaba encantada con todo lo que había.

Mientras caminaban por las sobrepobladas calles, Hyun Ki Young la tomó de la mano para evitar perderse entre la multitud. Kyu Won se sonrojó ante el gesto.

Era muy incómodo, sin embargo, no hizo nada para evitar el contacto ya que se sentía protegida de alguna manera.

_Tres días después…_

- ¡¿Vendiste el auto?! – Se escuchó el grito estremecedor de Song Ji Young por toda la casa.

- También la Laptop, el iPod y otras cosas innecesarias. – Respondió el joven con el rostro serio.

- ¡¿Innecesarias?! ¡¿Llamas innecesaria a tu guitarra?! – Interrumpió Lee Jung Hyun. - ¿Acaso alguna vez has visto a un guitarrista sin una? ¡Es tu herramienta de trabajo!

Para Lee Shin no había sido fácil deshacerse de sus cosas, especialmente su guitarra, pero nada era más importante que su Kyu Won.

- Necesito todo el dinero posible para ir a México. – Comentó el joven.

Ji Young casi se desmaya ahí mismo al enterarse de los propósitos de su hijo.

- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer a México?! – Le preguntó aterrada. Solo se imaginaba los peores escenarios para él.

- Voy a buscarla.

- ¡Pero ni siquiera es seguro que esté ahí! – Gritó Jung Hyun alterada también. - ¿Sabes cuantos países hay en América Latina?

- El único lugar en que puedo imaginarme a Kyu Won es en México. – Respondió decidido. – Y voy a encontrarla.

- ¡Shin!


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPITULO X**

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Lee Kyu Won se marchó hacia Nueva York y una semana desde que Lee Shin llegó a México. Por supuesto, su búsqueda no ha dado ningún resultado.

Por su parte, Kim Suk Hyun ha estado muy preocupado desde hace tres días cuando recibió la llamada del guitarrista avisándole que estaba en tierras latinas, para que le informase sobre cualquier cosa que pudiera ser de utilidad para su investigación. Pensar que era su culpa por no decir la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo no poder remendarlo ya que aun no podía hablar con la chica.

Para Shin las cosas no eran tan fáciles, principalmente por el idioma, pero el poder del amor lo impulsaba cada vez más. Cada día que pasaba sin ella era más doloroso para él.

Sin embargo, para Lee Kyu Won, las cosas en el trabajo mejoraban cada día. Los productores estaban realmente satisfechos de haberla escogido y el elenco estaba complacido de trabajar con ella, especialmente el apuesto Ki Young.

- ¡Kyu Won! – Exclamó a la salida del teatro.

Ella volteó hacia él, curiosa por saber la razón por la que la llamaba con tanta prisa.

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Tienes algún compromiso? – Le preguntó el joven.

- Hmm… No, ¿por qué? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Entonces vamos.

Ki Young la tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar por el andén. Kyu Won estaba naturalmente asustada y le insistía en que le dijera hacia dónde iban.

Finalmente, el joven actor se detuvo frente a un restaurante local y entraron a prisa.

- ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Kyu Won observando el lugar detalladamente.

- Vamos a comer. – El respondió con simpleza.

No era nada ostentoso, una pizza y té para una noche casual.

Luego de la cena, Ki Young la acompañó hasta su apartamento. Sin embargo, él iba en silencio, no como usualmente, sonriente y conversador.

A ella le pareció extraño y se preguntaba qué le sucedía, pero temió comentarlo.

Al llegar a la puerta, se detuvieron para despedirse.

Pero Ki Young la tomó rápidamente de la mano, antes de que ella pudiera entrar al edificio.

- Kyu Won

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó ella sorprendida.

- Necesito decirte algo. – Continuó él.

- Está bien, dime. – Le pidió ella.

- Pero no sé si la calle sea el mejor lugar para hablar sobre esto. – Comentó el actor.

Sus palabras causaron incluso más inquietud, entonces pasaron a su apartamento. Kyu Won se sentía realmente ansiosa por saber su mensaje.

Se sentaron en la sala, cada uno en un sillón frente a frente.

El se notaba nervioso, incluso le sudaba la frente.

- Kyu Won yo… ¿recuerdas cuando hicimos la obra del centenario de la Universidad?

Ella aseveró con su cabeza, confundida por la pregunta.

- En ese tiempo yo… - El joven tragó saliva con dificultad y continuó. – Tenía sentimientos por ti.

Los ojos de la directora se abrieron como platos en sorpresa y él continuó, a pesar de sus nervios.

- Pero Lee Shin estaba de por medio, así que ni siquiera me atrevía a confesarte nada, ya que sabía que sus sentimientos eran mutuos.

Lee Kyu Won estaba ruborizada y más nerviosa.

- Sin embargo, la razón porque te digo esto ahora… - Continuó Ki Young. – Es porque este mes que hemos estado juntos, todos esos sentimientos han regresado… y más fuertes.

El corazón de la joven galopaba a todo dar.

- Yo… lo siento oppa. Conoces mi situación por lo que sabes que no estoy lista para entrar en ningún tipo de relación. – Le indicó luego de suspirar.

El solo movió su cabeza en señal de que entendía.

- Lo sé, solo te lo dije porque ya no lo podía contener más. – Le dijo. – Pero quiero que sepas que esperaré cuanto sea necesario.


	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPITULO XI**

- Hola director, que gusto hablar con usted. – Le saludó la joven por el teléfono.

- Hola Lee Kyu Won, yo también estoy complacido en saludarte finalmente. – Respondió Suk Hyun. – He estado intentando hablar contigo desde hace un mes.

- ¿De verdad? – Ella preguntó con curiosidad. - ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Hyun Ki Young no te ha dicho? – Preguntó con curiosidad el hombre.

- ¿Decirme qué? – Insistió ella.

Kim Suk Hyun se quedó un instante en silencio, recordando lo que había sucedido hacía unas horas.

_****Recuerdo****_

_- ¡Ki Young! – Saludó contento el hombre._

_- ¡Director! – Respondió el joven actor igualmente feliz._

_Después de finalizar los saludos, Suk Hyun le preguntó por Kyu Won._

_- Ella está muy bien. – Le informó el joven._

_- Que bueno. Pero necesito hablar con ella personalmente sobre el asunto de Lee Shin. – Explicó el director preocupado. – Las cosas se complicaron aun más._

_- ¿Qué sucedió? – Preguntó Ki Young con curiosidad._

_- Lee Shin está en México, buscándola. – Respondió Suk Hyun con pesar._

_El actor se quedó un momento en silencio, pareciéndole extraño al director._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó. – Bueno, de todas maneras por favor, pídele que me llame._

_- Lo siento… - Respondió Ki Young con un tono de voz extraño. – No puedo hacer eso._

_- ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido el otro. - ¿Por qué?_

_- Kyu Won está muy bien y no voy a dejar que nadie arruine eso. – Indicó el joven, esta vez subiendo el tono de la conversación. - ¡No dejaré que Lee Shin vuelva a entrar en su vida!_

_Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Kim Suk Hyun, quien nunca esperaría una reacción así del chico._

_- ¡Oye Hyun Ki Young! – Exclamó molesto también. - ¡Solamente la misma Lee Kyu Won puede decidir eso!_

_El joven se quedó en silencio nuevamente, pero Suk Hyun ya estaba muy inquieto._

_- Dime qué sucede. – Le demandó con autoridad._

_- …Kyu Won y yo…_

_No terminó su oración, pero el director se sorprendió de lo poco que escuchó._

_- ¿Lee Kyu Won y tú qué? – Indagó._

_- Olvidelo. – Respondió aprisa Ki Young. – Ahora tengo que irme, así que colgaré._

_- Como quieras. Solo dile a ella que me llame._

_- Está bien._

_****Fin del recuerdo****_

- ¿Director? – Preguntó la joven trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. - ¿Qué debía decirme Ki Young oppa?

- ¿Eh? No, nada importante. – Disimuló su preocupación con tal frase. – Solo que quería comunicarme contigo.

La despistada Kyu Won por supuesto no sospechó nada extraño.

- Oh

- Y dime. – Continuó Suk Hyun. - ¿Cómo está todo?

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamó ella, contenta. – Todo va de maravilla, por suerte.

- ¿Y… que tal Ki Young? – Indagó el director para ver si podría sacar algo de información que aclarara el extraño confrontamiento telefónico.

La chica se puso nerviosa rápidamente al escuchar la pregunta.

- ¿Eh? N-nada, ¿cómo de qué?

- Dime Lee Kyu Won. – Le dijo con un tono inspirador de confianza.

La chica al principio se rehusaba a responder, pero sabía que él era digno de ser su confidente. Finalmente pues, le confesó lo que había sucedido la otra noche, dejando en claro que ella no podía sentir nada parecido en estos momentos.

Por supuesto, ella no sabía que Kim Suk Hyun conocía lo que había sucedido con Lee Shin y Park Eun Kyung.

Fue entonces cuando el director comprendió el furor de Ki Young durante la llamada. Claro, Suk Hyun no estaba nada complacido con la actitud de su amigo, pues él conocía también la otra cara de la moneda y estaba actuando de una manera totalmente injusta para con Lee Shin, al no darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Más tarde, Kim Suk Hyun comentó todo lo sucedido con su esposa, Yoon Soo. Ella también estaba preocupada por Lee Shin.

- Creo que ya no puedes seguir contando con Hyun Ki Young en este asunto. – Confesó ella un poco triste por el hecho. – Pero en definitiva, esto es algo que Lee Kyu Won y Lee Shin deben arreglar personalmente, sin importar cual vaya a ser el resultado final.

- Lo sé. – Dijo él. – Y me siento tan mal de haberle mentido al chico. Ahora está en México, desperdiciando dinero y arriesgando su vida incluso.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que Lee Shin te dijo la verdad aquella noche. – Continuó Yoon Soo. – El amor que tiene por Lee Kyu Won es demasiado grande, tanto así que estuvo dispuesto a irse a un país totalmente desconocido para él a darlo todo para encontrarla.

- ¿Y ahora qué debo hacer? – Preguntó Suk Hyun escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, en signo de confusión.

- Enmienda tu error. – Respondió ella. – Dile la verdad.

- El chico me va a odiar si le digo que siempre supe donde estaba. – Dijo el director preocupado. – Y no volverá a confiar en mí.

- Entonces no se lo digas así. – Continuó la profesora.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Indagó él.

- Continúa el juego que empezaste. – Le indicó Yoon Soo viéndolo a los ojos. – Déjale migajas de pan en el camino.


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPITULO XII**

_Dos semanas después…_

Lee Kyu Won tendría una semana difícil, pues ya a un mes de ensayos, los productores querían ver el progreso de la obra. El fin de semana, es decir en dos días, se reunirían todos en el teatro para ver un ensayo global y dar sus críticas o aportes luego.

Esto la tenía muy estresada y al reparto nervioso, pero tenían que mantener la calma y dar lo mejor de sí.

- Todo va a salir bien. – Le dijo Ki Young colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

Esto último solo la puso más nerviosa.

La verdad era que desde aquella noche, ella lo había estado evitando de cierta forma, especialmente quedarse a solas.

Sin embargo, esto no era porque estuviera molesta con él, sino porque se había dado cuenta que siempre que estaban juntos, ella se ponía muy nerviosa y esto le inquietaba.

Así pues, pasaron los dos exhaustivos días y el momento de la verdad llegó.

Los productores y sus familias, cosa que Kyu Won no esperaba, llegaron temprano y se acomodaron para ver el show.

Samantha estaba realmente pálida y parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

- Sam, relájate. – Le indicó la directora tomándola de las manos. – Cuando salgas al escenario solo piensa en divertirte.

Sus palabras parecieron hacer efecto rápidamente.

- Gracias. – Le dijo la rubia, sonriendo.

Cuando salieron a escena, nadie pudo adivinar que los jóvenes estaban aterrados. Sus actuaciones fueron impecables y el experimentado Ki Young fue de mucha ayuda para sus compañeros. Incluso sus voces se escucharon mejor que nunca.

Ahora, solo quedaba esperar los comentarios de los productores.

Lee Kyu Won sentía el corazón latiendo en la garganta cuando se paró frente a ellos. Este era el momento clave. Si a ellos les gustaba, no habría nada más que le impidiera realizarse como directora de Broadway, pero si no, sería una mancha imborrable en su carrera profesional.

Todos se veían serios, sus rostros ilegibles.

- Señorita Lee. – Le dijo el mayor de ellos. – Consideramos que esta primera presentación preeliminar es de buena calidad.

Ella se relajó por un instante al escuchar esto, pero luego el hombre continuó.

- Pero no es lo mejor que hemos visto.

El rostro de la chica se entristeció rápidamente, pero sabía que tenía que ser fuerte. Ki Young, quien estaba a su lado, se acercó un poco más y colocó la mano en su hombro, como antes.

- Sin embargo… – Dijo otro de los productores. – Dentro de otro mes regresaremos nuevamente a ver una segunda y definitiva presentación. Esperamos que todos den lo mejor de sí entonces.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, sin decir palabra alguna.

Los presentes se retiraron del local y ahora Kyu Won tenía que ser asertiva para transmitirles ánimos, incluso cuando ella misma estaba entristecida.

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó. - ¡Tenemos otro mes para demostrarles lo que somos!

Sus palabras, esta vez, no parecieron tener mucho efecto.

- ¡Vamos amigos! – Exclamó Ki Young. – Lo sé por experiencia, ellos tienen que ser duros con nosotros para que demos nuestro 110%, pero vimos sus rostros desde sus asientos, ¡ellos lo amaron!

Todos lo vieron sorprendidos.

- Y mejor aún. – Continuó el joven. – Nosotros lo amamos, ¡nos divertimos como nunca!

Todos comenzaron a decirse unos a otros que él tenía razón, que no se darían por vencidos y el ambiente cambió drásticamente gracias a sus palabras.

¡Lee Kyu Won se sintió tan aliviada! Lo miró con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual expresaba una profunda gratitud por lo que había hecho.

El la abrazó y le susurró al oído.

- No te pongas triste. Te has entregado completamente a esto y dará sus frutos a su tiempo.

Una hora más tarde, ambos jóvenes caminaban por la calle en silencio. El se había ofrecido a acompañarla a casa y aunque al inicio ella le dijo que no era necesario, su perseverancia venció.

El ambiente era algo incómodo entre ambos, sus manos rozaban en algunas ocasiones, pero Kyu Won intentaba disimular su timidez viendo a las otras personas que caminaban por la calle también.

El joven sonreía pues sabía que de alguna manera, ella estaba nerviosa por su presencia.

A dos cuadras de su apartamento, las calles estaban más oscuras y solitarias que el resto que habían caminado. Ya no se observaban mas personas que ellos.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta a despedirse.

- Oppa, gracias una vez más por lo que hiciste hoy en el teatro. – Le dijo con la voz apenas audible.

- …Me gusta cuando me llamas "Oppa". – Comentó el chico sonriendo.

Los ojos de Kyu Won se abrieron en sorpresa ante el comentario. Su corazón se aceleró nuevamente.

- Ki Young… por favor.

El rió sabiendo que la había puesto incómoda. De pronto, tomó una de sus manos y la besó delicadamente.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo luego de esto. – Descansa, pues de ahora en adelante tendremos que trabajar muy duro.

Ella se sonrojó e intentó soltar su mano, pero no pudo.

- **¿Kyu Won?**

Ella volteó en la dirección de donde había provenido la voz.

Su corazón saltó contra su pecho violentamente al ver la silueta ser iluminada por la luz de la luna.

- Lee… Shin

* * *

_Nota: Aquí termina la I Temporada._


	13. Capítulo 13

**TEMPORADA II**

* * *

**CAPITULO XIII**

A partir del día de hoy, las prácticas solo se han intensificado. Todos están concientes de que tienen que explotar todo su potencial en el transcurso de este mes.

Desgraciadamente, para Lee Kyu Won no será tan fácil concentrarse.

- No te preocupes. – Le dijo Hyun Ki Young pasando el brazo por su hombro. – Todo estará bien.

- No lo sé. – Respondió la joven cabizbaja.

- Si de mí depende, él no te volverá a molestar. – Le aseguró él.

_**** Recuerdo ****_

_- Lee Shin, ¿qué haces acá? – Le preguntó Ki Young, soltando la mano de la joven de inmediato._

_El guitarrista se notaba molesto y decidió ignorarlo._

_- Kyu Won…_

_Shin había planeado todo lo que iba a decir en el momento de su reencuentro, pero ahora las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca._

_La joven volteó su rostro para no verlo, pues le traía a la mente los amargos recuerdos de la última vez._

_El dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero Ki Young se atravesó en su camino._

_- Lee Shin. – Lo llamó con una de sus grandes sonrisas._

_El joven lo miró directo a los ojos, con una mirada que podía perforar hasta el alma._

_- Ya es muy noche para esto. – Continuó el actor. - ¿Por qué no dejas descansar a Kyu Won?_

_La chica abrió la puerta en ese momento y corrió hacia su apartamento._

_**** Fin del recuerdo ****_

Lee Shin se encontraba en su cuarto de hotel, pensando en la misma escena.

"_¿Por qué no dejas descansar a Kyu Won?"_

- ¿Kyu Won? – Repitió molesto las palabras del actor. - ¿Desde cuando se tienen tanta confianza?

Daba vueltas en la cama, cada vez mas frustrado por su situación. Para empeorarlo, el dinero se le estaba acabando y si no convencía pronto a la joven, no sabría qué hacer.

Pero aun con todo esto, lo que mas le molestaba era esa escena que no salía de su cabeza.

- Tendré que llamar a esa chica del teatro para que me de información.

El día había sido sin duda alguna duro. Concentrarse para Kyu Won fue la tarea más ardua. Por suerte, Hyun Ki Young le había ayudado con el elenco cuando ella parecía demasiado fuera de sí misma.

A la salida, él se acercó a ella mientras se preparaba para salir.

- Te acompañaré a casa. – Le indicó.

- ¿Eh? – Preguntó ella y luego reaccionó. – N-no hay necesidad, quiero ir sola.

- Pero-

- Por favor. – Le interrumpió. – Quiero estar sola.

Ki Young la tomó de las manos y acercó su rostro un poco.

- ¿Y si Lee Shin te está esperando como ayer? – Le preguntó casi susurrando.

De pronto, Sam apareció para buscar su abrigo y se asombró al verlos.

Ellos se soltaron las manos rápidamente y se alejaron uno del otro, intentando disimular su comprometedora posición anterior.

La rubia tomó su abrigo y se despidió rápidamente, sin hacer comentarios.

- Gracias oppa, pero puedo cuidarme sola. – Dijo Kyu Won luego. – No es como si Lee Shin fuera algún delincuente.

- Para mí, alguien que te haga sufrir merece ser tratado como tal. – Comentó el actor.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron en sorpresa y su expresión rápidamente cambió a una de tristeza.

Ella no dijo otra palabra, solo movió su mano en señal de despedida y salió.

Unos veinte minutos después, la chica llegó a su apartamento.

Antes de entrar, miró hacia todos lados, con la esperanza secreta de que Shin aparecería de algún rincón como la noche anterior. Pero no sucedió.

Cuando entró al edificio, el guitarrista se paró frente a la puerta, con su mirada triste.

Había estado ahí unas horas, escondido. Solo quería asegurarse de que ella había llegado bien a casa.

- Lee Shin.

El chico volteó asombrado al escuchar su nombre ser llamado. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al verlo.

- Sabía que estarías aquí. - Continuó Ki Young.

- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó el guitarrista levantando una ceja.

- Solo quería asegurarme que no hubiera problemas.

El comentario molestó al joven, pero decidió ignorar su creciente enojo.

Lee Shin comenzó a caminar para marcharse, pasando a un lado del actor.

- Lee Shin. – Le volvió a llamar, volteándose hacia él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el joven sin verle.

- ¿Quieres… ir a cenar conmigo?

El guitarrista se sorprendió en sobremanera de la invitación, pero aceptó ya que sería útil para aclarar ciertas cosas.

Al sentarse a la mesa, Ki Young le preguntó cómo había llegado hasta Manhattan.

- En avión. – Respondió el joven, mordiendo su hamburguesa.

Ki Young suspiró, frustrado por no recibir la respuesta que quería.

- Kyu Won había estado muy bien durante este último mes. – Comentó el actor con otra sonrisa.

"_Kyu Won…Ahí va otra vez" _pensó el guitarrista, molesto.

- Veo que tu y ella se tienen mucha confianza. – Señaló dando otro mordisco a su hamburguesa.

- Así es. – Respondió él, imitando su gesto. – Ambos hemos venido desarrollando una buena relación. Solo podemos contar el uno con el otro en esta ciudad.

Lee Shin se molestaba aún más cada segundo, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo.

Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio, terminando sus cenas.

- Hyung. – Dijo de pronto Shin, rompiendo el silencio. – Te estoy muy agradecido de que hayas cuidado a Kyu Won durante este tiempo-

- No me agradezcas. – Le interrumpió el actor con otra sonrisa. – No lo hice por ti.

El comentario desagradó en gran manera al joven, pero continuó ignorando sus provocaciones.

- De todas maneras, quiero decirte que ya estoy aquí. – Continuó, poniéndose en pies. – Ahora yo me encargaré de ella.

Sin mas que agregar, tiró un billete al centro de la mesa para propina y se retiró sin siquiera verlo a los ojos.


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPITULO XIV**

Lee Shin había ido a buscar a la chica del teatro y ahora deambulaba pensativo por las calles. ¿Sería cierto todo lo que ella dijo? Si era así, tendría que apresurarse para hablar con Lee Kyu Won.

De pronto, al darse cuenta, estaba parado frente al edificio de apartamentos donde vivía la joven directora. Se sorprendió pues en realidad había llegado de manera inconsciente.

Miró hacia arriba, hacia las ventanas, pues no sabía con exactitud cual era el apartamento de ella. Intentó imaginársela y luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El joven saltó al toparse de frente con ella. Kyu Won regresaba a casa cuando lo vio frente a la puerta y ahora estaban cara a cara, solos.

- Kyu Won…

- Lee Kyu Won. – Indicó la chica. – Para ti soy Lee Kyu Won.

El guitarrista la vio asombrado y luego recordó a Ki Young.

- ¿Para mí eres Lee Kyu Won y para Ki Young Hyung si eres solo Kyu Won? – Le preguntó molesto.

Para ella, la preguntaba carecía de sentido alguno, pero para él era sumamente importante.

- Mi relación con Ki Young oppa no es de tu incumbencia. – Le indicó frunciendo el ceño. – De hecho, nada que esté relacionado conmigo te concierne.

El guitarrista se molestó aun más al escuchar sus declaraciones.

- En eso te equivocas. – Le dijo devolviendo el gesto.

La joven le retorció los ojos indicándole su desagrado ante el último comentario. Luego, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta intentando pasar a su lado sin tener contacto físico con él.

Sin embargo, al intentar evitarlo, tropezó con su falda e iba directo al suelo cuando él puso su cuerpo frente a ella, cayendo ambos al piso.

Inmediatamente se escuchó un sonido extraño y un gemido del guitarrista, quien se sostenía fuertemente su muñeca izquierda.

- ¡Lee Shin! – Exclamó preocupada recordando el incidente de hacía unos años.

Le tomó la muñeca rápidamente para examinarla. Pero al darse cuenta de su reacción lo soltó inmediatamente.

Ahora estaban ambos viéndose directo a los ojos. El tiempo se detuvo en ese instante, perdidos en las miradas del otro y en la cercanía de sus labios. Sus alientos incluso se entremezclaban trayendo a sus bocas recuerdos de su amor.

Lee Shin empezó a acercarse lentamente para atrapar sus labios entre los suyos.

- Basta. – Susurró ella justo antes de rozarse.

Kyu Won se levantó apresuradamente del suelo, con el rostro enrojecido por la escena. Antes de que Shin pudiera hacer lo mismo, corrió hacia la puerta.

- ¿Tu mano está bien? – Le preguntó aún preocupada.

El se levantó y asintió con su cabeza.

La joven suspiró y desapareció dentro del edificio.

Lee Shin se marchó unos minutos después, pensando mucho en lo sucedido. Si había logrado ponerla de esa manera, era posible que ella siguiera amándolo. ¿Entonces qué pasaba con Hyun Ki Young?

Al día siguiente por la noche, Lee Kyu Won fue a cenar con el actor, pues este quería hablar a solas con ella… de nuevo.

Ella no parecía muy animada, pero había aceptado intentando despejar su mente de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Ki Young le daba muchos ánimos diciéndole que ya había llegado muy lejos en todo ese mes, que no debería dejar que Shin entrara en su vida una vez más. Ella no podía estar mas de acuerdo, pero simplemente no podía controlar su corazón, solo pensar en ese posible beso hacia que se acelerara rápidamente.

Sin embargo, no le comentó nada al joven de lo que había acontecido, pues sabía que él sería capaz de golpear al guitarrista la próxima vez que se encontraran.

- Cambiemos de tema, por favor. – Pidió ella luego.

- Esta bien. – El aceptó sin más. - ¿Has visto las noticias últimamente?

- ¿Noticias? – Preguntó ella extrañada por la pregunta. - ¿Qué hay con ellas?

- Pues ya se está hablando mucho sobre nuestra presentación. – Respondió el actor. – Sobre todo en los canales de entretenimiento.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó contenta la joven. - ¿Y qué dicen?

- Que esperan con ansias el día del estreno. – Continuó él. – Tienen mucha curiosidad por nuestro trabajo. Quieren ver cuanta de nuestra cultura esta inmersa en la obra.

Ella estaba feliz y orgullosa de representar a su país en el distrito teatral más famoso del mundo. Definitivamente estas noticias servirían de ánimo para seguir trabajando.

- Y Kyu Won. – Le llamó. – Debes prepararte.

- ¿Para qué? – Preguntó ella con una de sus típicas expresiones de confusión.

- Seguro que los medios estadounidenses pronto acudirán a ti para entrevistas.

Saber esto le puso más ansiosa, pero también más complacida.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en la conversación, que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que alguien los observaba con atención.

Tiempo después, salieron del restaurante y caminaron hacia el departamento de la directora.

Al llegar, el joven la abrazó fuertemente, haciéndola sonrojar.

- Oppa. – Le dijo rompiendo el abrazo.

- ¿Te gustó la cena? – Le preguntó él, sonriendo ampliamente.

Ella asintió y él la tomó de la mano.

- Espero que pronto podamos tener otra cita. – Continuó el joven.

Los ojos de Kyu Won se abrieron en sorpresa ante el comentario.

- Oppa. – Le dijo nuevamente. – ¿Qué dices?

El joven besó su mano al igual que la otra noche.

- Kyu Won… sabes que te quiero.

Ella se inquietó aun más ante la confesión.

- ¡Ki Young!

Ignorando su exclamación, el joven se acercó lentamente a su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios.

La situación inmediatamente le trajo a la mente el rostro de Lee Shin acercándose al suyo.

- No… – Le dijo colocando las manos en su pecho para detenerlo. – No puedo.


	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPITULO XV**

Los rayos de sol entran directamente a través de la ventana, anunciando que un nuevo día había empezado ya.

La pelinegra estira vehementemente sus brazos, acompañando el gesto con un largo bostezo.

Sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar nuevamente cuando un turbador sonido de bocina se escuchó en la calle, recordándole que se encontraba en la bulliciosa Manhattan y que debía apresurarse al trabajo.

Luego de bañarse, se lavaba enérgicamente los dientes frente al espejo, preguntándose que traería esta nueva semana. Sin previo aviso, algo cayó desde arriba del estante hasta el lavamanos, escuchándose claramente como se hacia añicos un cristal.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa y con un poco de temor levantó el objeto para ver lo que quedaba. En el centro, entre los cristales rotos, vio su fotografía. En ésta, posaba elegantemente un gran sombrero beige con una sonrisa ligeramente provocadora. En el fondo de la misma, se observaba la parte superior de un faro blanco y un cielo casi naranja.

Rápidamente llegó a su memoria los recuerdos de aquel día. Habían ido a la isla Jeju con sus amigos y mientras caminaban a solas, Lee Shin había tomado esa fotografía. El siempre afirmaba que era su fotografía favorita, por eso había impreso dos copias y las había enmarcado de la misma manera, para que cada uno tuviera una en su habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

Mientras, en su propia habitación, el guitarrista permanecía inmóvil sentado en su cama, sosteniendo entre sus puños el diario del día. Estaba extremadamente enojado.

Desde que la joven se había vuelto famosa años atrás, se habían levantado todo tipo de rumores sin sentido. Sin embargo, esta vez había demasiadas pruebas y aunque Shin no quería creer en las fotografías del diario, él mismo había presenciado una escena parecida con anterioridad.

Al llegar al teatro, Kyu Won observó los rostros de todos sus subordinados y colegas, quienes la miraban en silencio. Algunos mostraban expresión de curiosidad, otros de aprobación y otros de inquietud. Sin embargo, ella simplemente no entendía la situación.

Finalmente, cerca de los vestidores, la joven directora se topó con Hyun Ki Young, en cuyo rostro no había más que tristeza.

- Oppa. – Susurró la joven identificando cautelosamente al resto del elenco escondidos tras las paredes y cortinas.

- Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó ganándose una mirada extraña de ella. – No sabía que nos seguían.

La directora inclinó su cabeza un poco, mostrando su confundido rostro.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ki Young suspiró y luego empezó a buscar algo en su maleta.

- Sabía que no te darías cuenta aún. – Le dijo entregándole el diario en sus manos.

La joven empezó a revisar el periódico sin saber qué buscaba. De pronto, su rostro se palideció al encontrar la primera plana de la sección de entretenimiento.

Su cara pasó rápidamente de pálida a azul, a roja y nuevamente a pálida como la nieve.

El actor la sostuvo apresuradamente para evitar que cayera al suelo y la sentó con cuidado en una silla.

- Perdóname. – Le pidió nuevamente. – Debí ser más cuidadoso.

Ella negó con su cabeza sabiendo que no podía culparlo. Intentó decirle que no se sintiera mal, pero el nudo enorme en su garganta no le permitió emitir palabra alguna.

- Directora Lee. – Le llamó de pronto Steve, uno de los músicos.

Ella lo miró con recelo.

- Uno de los productores esta buscándola. – Continuó el joven como un repartidor de malas noticias.

El corazón de Kyu Won latía fuertemente, sintiendo las pulsaciones en todo su cuerpo. Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pues sus rodillas temblaban.

- Señorita Lee. – Le saludó el hombre al verla entrar a la oficina del teatro.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y luego prosiguió a tomar asiento frente a él.

- Quería hablarle de esto. – Le indicó el productor tirando el diario sobre el escritorio.

Kyu Won podía verse claramente siendo llevada a la guillotina.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, los productores estaban bizarramente complacidos por el escándalo. Todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que no les interesaba su vida privada y la relación que existía entre ella y el actor principal ya que de hecho, esto era muy común en ese medio; más bien estaban contentos de recibir propaganda gratuita en los medios amarillistas ya que definitivamente eso contribuiría en las ventas de los boletos.

La joven estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera intentó explicar que todo era un mal entendido. Además, con fotografías tan comprometedoras, en realidad nadie le creería.

"_Ni yo misma lo creería"_ pensó.

El ensayo del día transcurrió de una manera bastante incómoda, pero nadie se atrevió a hacer comentario alguno de la situación.

Ki Young, por su parte, se sentía mucho mejor al saber lo dicho por los productores. De alguna manera, lo que hiciera la prensa dejó de preocuparle al saber que su relación no comprometía su trabajo ni la carrera de Kyu Won.

La noche siguiente, Lee Kyu Won estaba recostada cómodamente en un sillón de su sala, leyendo cuidadosamente el guión para asegurarse que no se le escapara ningún detalle, cuando escuchó el timbre de su apartamento.

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó a través del comunicador.

- Ki Young.

La joven se sorprendió y por unos momentos dudó dejarlo pasar, pero finalmente abrió la puerta.

El actor subió hasta su apartamento, presentándose con un hermoso ramo de flores. Ella sonrió al verlo y colocó las flores en una vasija con agua fresca.

- ¿Y qué haces acá? – Le preguntó luego.

- Pues… como sé que no quieres salir por lo sucedido la ultima vez, decidí traer la cita acá. – Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Ella rió ante el comentario y se sentó junto a él.

- Entonces, ya que estas aquí, veamos televisión. – Le dijo encendiendo el aparato con el control remoto.

Horas después, Hyun Ki Young decidió marcharse pues se hacía tarde. La joven lo acompañó hasta la acera.

- Nos vemos mañana. – Se despidió Kyu Won.

El sonrió, pero no hizo ademán de marcharse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Indagó ella pensando que pasaba algo malo con él.

- Solo me preguntaba… - Dijo él acercándose lentamente. - ¿Cuándo seré el día que me digas que me quieres?

Un escalofrío bajó violentamente por su espalda, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Ki Young colocó su mano delicadamente en su mejilla juntando sus labios con los de ella, sin darse cuenta que Lee Shin estaba de pie frente a ellos.

- Esto es lo que quería comprobar.


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPITULO XVI**

_Narrado por Lee Shin_

Mi corazón se retorció dentro de mi pecho al ver a Kyu Won en los brazos de Hyun Ki Young, compartiendo tan atrevido beso frente a mí. Sentí como si el cielo se desquebrajara sobre mi cabeza y los pedazos cayeran golpeando fuertemente mis sentidos.

Jamás en la vida había llegado a contemplar siquiera, que otro hombre poseería los labios de mi preciosa niña. Verdaderamente, ella nunca me había decepcionado a tal magnitud.

Ni siquiera esperé a que intentaran explicarme, sino que me marché.

Yo entendía muy bien lo que había estado sucediendo durante este tiempo entre ellos. La chica del teatro me lo había advertido y hasta el diario había sido muy claro. Simplemente yo había sido muy estúpido en rehusarme a creer todas esas pruebas, pero ahora no hay manera en que piense lo contrario.

En cuanto cerré la puerta de mi cuarto en el hospedaje, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos como un río que se rebalsa de su caudal y no hay manera de detenerlo. Me tiré sobre la cama, tratando de ahogar el llanto en la almohada, pero me era imposible.

Sin poder evitarlo, venían a mi memoria los recuerdos del inicio de nuestro amor, que como dos niños tercos pretendíamos odiarnos cuando por dentro ambos rebozábamos de amor por el otro. Ahora me pregunto si ella en realidad sintió amor por mí o si fui solo el novio popular de la universidad.

Entre mas lo pienso, mas me duele aquí dentro.

Al abrir mis ojos, me di cuenta que me había quedado unas horas dormido en la alfombra de la habitación. Mirando hacia el techo, comencé a recordar lo que había sucedido y la cabeza comenzó a dolerme terriblemente.

Estaba tan deprimido que no quería levantarme de tan oscuro y sucio lugar, pues era así como me sentía. Pero alguien comenzó a tocar a la puerta violentamente y a gritar… así me di cuenta que era la casera del hospedaje.

Le abrí y ella me miró un poco disgustada, no me imagino como será mi aspecto en este momento. La mujer me dijo que había estado golpeando mi puerta por unos diez minutos y que estuvo a punto de llamar a emergencias. En fin, alguien me llamaba por teléfono en la recepción. No sabía quien era, pero ella dijo que era de Corea, por lo que decidí bajar a atender.

- ¿Quién es? – Pregunté por el aparato.

- Lee Shin, ya estaba preocupado por ti. – Me dijo, era Kim Suk Hyun. – Dime, ¿cómo estás? ¿Encontraste a Lee Kyu Won?

Suspiré. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que llamarme en este momento y preguntar por ella?

- Ya no importa Lee Kyu Won. – Le dije, sorprendiéndolo seguramente.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Me preguntó exaltado.

En realidad no quería hacerlo, pero el director Kim me había ayudado a llegar hasta aquí, por lo cual le di una breve y concisa explicación. De alguna manera, tal vez fantasía mía, no le percibí muy sorprendido.

- Lee Shin, no te apresures. – Me dijo. – No te vengas aún a Corea.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – grité enojado.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Esa es la act-

- No puedo irme a Corea aún… - le interrumpí. – No tengo dinero suficiente para comprar mi pasaje. ¡Es lo único que me detiene!

He gastado tanto dinero en este estúpido viaje que nunca debí realizar, que ahora apenas me queda para pagar este horrible hospedaje. No me quede otra opción que trabajar para poder comprar mi pasaje de regreso a casa.

El director se quedó un momento en silencio escuchando mi explicación y luego prosiguió.

- Oye, tengo un amigo en Manhattan dueño de un bar. – Me dijo. – Hablaré con él para que te de trabajo temporal ya que está buscando a un músico para amenizar su negocio.

"Bueno, peor es nada" pensé.

- Pero Lee Shin. – Continuó. – No abandones la idea de resolver tus problemas con Lee Kyu Won. No dejes que Hyun Ki Young se interponga en su amor.

- Soy yo quien se interponía entre el amor de esos dos. – Le dije convencido, pues sin duda no lo sería más.

- ¡Pero escucha niño! – Exclamó irritado. - ¿Acaso le explicaste a Lee Kyu Won lo sucedido entre tú y Park Eun Kyung? ¿Le dijiste que en realidad ibas a proponerle matrimonio?

- ¿Y qué sentido tendría eso ahora que sé que no me ama?

- Lee Shin, ella te ama a ti, solo está herida por lo que piensa que le hiciste. – Me aseguró. – Cuando sepa la verdad, volverá a ti.

Sus palabras me sacudieron. ¿Podría ser verdad? Si le confesaba todo a Kyu Won, ¿ella volvería a mis brazos porque me ama?

Cuanto me gustaría pensar que sí, pero de verdad mi corazón esta demasiado dañado y no sé si haya reparo.


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPITULO XVII**

El amigo de Kim Suk Hyun había respondido rápidamente y la noche siguiente el joven ya debía presentarse en el bar del sujeto a trabajar.

Lee Shin no tenía problemas con ello, pues en realidad necesitaba dinero y siendo el trabajo tocar una guitarra, era simplemente perfecto.

Estaba parado en el oscuro escenario, afinando las cuerdas de una Martin antes de empezar su show. De pronto, alguien se acercó a él y colocó la mano en su hombro.

- ¡Lee Shin! – Exclamó.

El volteó extrañado, reconociéndola con dificultad por la falta de luz en el sitio.

- ¡Oh, Samantha! – Le saludó finalmente. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Lo mismo te pregunto yo a ti. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Mi tío es el dueño de este bar y vengo de vez en cuando.

El guitarrista no podía estar más sorprendido.

- ¡¿Tu tío es el dueño?!

Ella rió ante su expresión y aseveró con la cabeza.

Shin le explicó que desde esa noche trabajaba en el bar para recaudar algo de dinero, ya que regresaría a Corea. La rubia parecía algo decepcionada, pero a la vez, había una chispa de felicidad en su rostro.

- Entonces, ¿tú y la directora Lee…?

El joven movió su cabeza como respuesta negativa.

Sam le dejó dar su show antes de que su tío la regañara y luego volvió a acercarse.

- Mi tío me explicó un poco sobre tu situación. – Le dijo. – Ehm…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó extrañado al verla nerviosa.

- Es que… mi mamá está vendiendo su antiguo departamento, pero por el momento no hay comprador. – Respondió ella. – Y pues, está buscando a alguien que viva en él mientras lo vende.

Shin se mantuvo en silencio, sin comprender su explicación, así que ella continuó.

- Pues como solo permanecerás un tiempo más aquí en Estados Unidos, estaba pensando que podría hablar con ella para que te deje vivir en el departamento. – Expuso. – Y así no tendrás que seguir pagando hospedaje.

Los ojos del chico brillaron al instante. Verdaderamente esta chica le traía buenas noticias. Con un poco de pena, le dijo que sería muy bueno si ella pudiera hacerle ese gran favor.

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó ella emocionada. - ¡Yo vivo en el apartamento de a lado, seremos vecinos!

Lee Kyu Won estaba en su habitación, envuelta en las sabanas sin poder conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a su mente el rostro de Lee Shin. La había marcado el hecho verlo tan destrozado la noche de ayer, cuando Hyun Ki Young le había robado aquel beso.

Ella sabía que no debía sentirse mal por él después de lo que le había hecho y aún así, se sentía como el ser más vil. No controlaba ese deseo de correr hacia él y abrazarlo hasta que el dolor pasara, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, pues no podía lidiar ni con su propio dolor.

Por otro lado, le había pedido a Ki Young que le cediera un poco de espacio, pues no quería que las cosas se siguieran mal interpretando. El actor estaba abatido por su petición, pero había aceptado con la esperanza de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él.

A pesar de que su vida personal se desmoronaba cada vez más, las cosas en el teatro iban cada vez mejor… al menos hasta ahora.

Había pasado ya una semana desde todo aquello y Kyu Won no había recibido noticia alguna de Lee Shin. El joven no se había vuelto a aparecer frente a su apartamento y esto la entristecía, pues ansiaba verlo para saber si estaba bien.

Sin saberlo, eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Uno de los empleados del teatro le informó que tenía una llamada en la oficina.

- Hola, ¿quién es? – Preguntó a través del aparato.

- Lee Kyu Won, soy Kim Suk Hyun. – Le respondió el hombre.

- ¡Director! – Exclamó ella, feliz de saludarlo.

Comenzaron a conversar sobre el proceso de la obra y otras cosas triviales, antes de que Suk Hyun entrara en acción.

- Oye, sé como es todo esto. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, la cual por supuesto ella no podía ver. – Debes estar muy estresada, debes salir a divertirte.

- Pero no conozco nada aquí. – Le dijo frunciendo el ceño y estirando los labios como cuando quería pretender estar molesta. – Me parece muy aburrido.

- Déjame recomendarte un lugar. – Continuó el director. – Es el bar de un amigo. El ambiente es muy tranquilo y juvenil, parecido a _Catharsis._ Incluso es bastante frecuentado por coreanos.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad.

- Si, anda. Pero oye, ve sola. – Le indicó. – Por experiencia te lo digo, a veces tenemos que tomarnos ese tiempo alejados de todo y todos los relacionados a nuestro trabajo.

Finalmente la había convencido, la joven visitaría sin la compañía de Ki Young el bar donde trabajaba Lee Shin. Ahora solo quedaba rogar porque ambos se entendieran, dejando todo el drama para el escenario.

Al llegar la noche, Kyu Won se alasió el cabello y se puso el vestido más favorecedor que tenía, tal como Suk Hyun se lo había sugerido. Siendo ella tan ingenua, ni siquiera cuestionó el por qué de su vestimenta, solo lo hizo.

Era un vestido negro que llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, tallado al cuerpo y unos tacones no tan altos, pero todo junto se veía muy elegante. Se maquilló, se perfumó y se fue.


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPITULO XVIII**

Lee Kyu Won bajó del taxi y observó el lugar y sus alrededores. Tal como Suk Hyun le había dicho, la comunidad Coreana en Manhattan frecuentaba el bar.

Al entrar, buscó una mesa para sentarse, pero todo estaba ocupado, por lo que tuvo que sentarse en la barra.

- ¿Qué vas a tomar linda? – Le preguntó el bartender.

La pelinegra se molestó un poco de que se dirigiera a ella de esa manera, pero decidió ignorar su enojo y le pidió un poco de alcohol coreano.

Dos chicas que estaban junto a ella la miraban fijamente, poniéndola incomoda.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Les preguntó. - ¿Por qué me miran así?

- ¡Ah, lo siento mucho! – Le dijo una de ellas. – Es que queremos saber como se llama ese licor que estas tomando.

- ¿Esto? – Preguntó señalando la copa. – Se llama "Soju".

- Oh, ¡gracias! – Exclamó la chica, procediendo de inmediato a pedir uno para ella y su amiga.

- Por cierto, somos Camila y Deni. – Le dijo la otra.

- Ah… mucho gusto. – Saludó Kyu Won sonriendo.

Después de eso, las dos chicas continuaron conversando, mientras Lee Kyu Won observaba los alrededores. Estando sola, todo le parecía tan aburrido que terminó escuchando la conversación de las jóvenes.

- La música está genial. – Dijo la que se llamaba Camila. – Desde que ese nuevo chico empezó a trabajar acá, el ambiente ha mejorado mucho.

- Si, ¡y él es tan lindo! – Exclamó Deni. – ¡Me muero de curiosidad por saber si los rumores son ciertos!

- No te preocupes. – Continuó Camila. – Pamela ya está trabajando en averiguar la verdad.

Kyu Won sonreía al escucharlas hablar de esa manera, le recordaba a Bo Woon y a ella misma cuando eran adolescentes. Sin embargo, habían logrado despertar su curiosidad con respecto al músico del que hablaban.

La joven directora se acomodó en dirección frente al escenario, pero todos los que estaban en medio viendo el show, dificultaban su visión. Pasó unos cinco minutos intentando ver, hasta que de pronto la música paró y el público comenzó a retirarse del centro.

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al reconocer a dicho músico por quienes todas las jóvenes visitaban el bar. Lee Shin estaba en el escenario, desconectando su guitarra y guardando todo el equipo.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera para ella y nadie más existiera, solo ellos. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que sentía las pulsaciones en todo su cuerpo y casi sintió desmayarse. Había una felicidad inexplicable en su ser, como si el destino la había llevado hasta él.

Pero de pronto, todos esos sentimientos se vinieron al suelo, cuando una rubia se tiró a los brazos de Shin. Lo peor de todo, es que esa rubia, era su subordinada y también amiga, Samantha Stone.

Una chica corrió hacia Camila y Deni.

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó emocionada. Debía ser Pamela, a quién estaban esperando. – Estuve hablando con Samantha y me dijo que el chico se llama Shin y ¡están juntos!

Todas estaban escandalizadas por la información, especialmente Kyu Won aunque obviamente, no lo demostraba.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso? – Indagó Deni. - ¿Son novios?

- No me dijo eso exactamente, solo que estaban juntos. – Respondió la chica. - ¡Dice que viven en el mismo edificio!

Las otras dos exclamaron, sorprendidas.

- Siempre supe que Samantha era una… ¡bruja! – Comentó Camila. – No he conocido a un chico que se le resista.

Kyu Won no podía escuchar una palabra más. Caminó hacia la salida del bar, pero se detuvo, viendo nuevamente hacia el escenario.

Sam le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shin y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida también. La directora, al verla dirigirse hacia ella, corrió hacia el baño para esconderse.

Al salir de su escondite, miró por tercera vez hacia el escenario y no pudo evitar caminar hacia él.

- Hola, ¿me puedes dar un autógrafo? – Le preguntó una tímida pelinegra al guitarrista.

- Claro. – Le dijo tomando el papel con una sonrisa. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Diana Vanessa. – Respondió la joven muy contenta.

Por supuesto, para Lee Shin esto ya era bastante común, por lo que no le sorprendían peticiones así.

Al entregarle el papel autografiado, Diana se tiró sobre él demostrando su enorme felicidad. El rió y al marcharse la chica, se sobó el cuello disimuladamente.

- Las chicas aquí no tiene problemas en demostrar su afecto. – Se escuchó otra voz, esta vez que le hablaba en coreano.

El joven sonrió y volteó, pensando que era algún compatriota suyo, pero sus ojos se abrieron como platos al verla.

- Lee…Kyu Won. – La miró a los ojos y de inmediato recordó aquella desagradable escena. – No, aquí las chicas muestran su verdadero carácter.

Ella bajó la mirada, comprendiendo la indirecta.

Mientras guardaban silencio, el guitarrista la observaba de pies a cabeza, apreciando cada detalle que el pequeño vestido le permitía ver.

- Shin, ¿podemos hablar? – Ella interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

- Lee. – Dijo él, ganándose una mirada de confusión de parte de ella. – Llámame Lee Shin.

Kyu Won lo miró atónita por su arrebato y luego un recuerdo vino a su mente.

_*** Recuerdo ***_

_Lee Shin estaba frente al edificio de apartamentos, mirando hacia las ventanas. Luego se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_El joven saltó al toparse de frente con ella._

_- Kyu Won…_

_- Lee Kyu Won. – Indicó ella. – Para ti soy Lee Kyu Won._

_El guitarrista la vio asombrado._

_- ¿Para mí eres Lee Kyu Won y para Ki Young Hyung si eres solo Kyu Won? – Le preguntó molesto._

_**** Fin del recuerdo ****_

Ella suspiró, la tristeza plasmada en su rostro.

- Por favor… Lee Shin… déjame hablar contigo.

- No tenemos nada de que hablar. – Le dijo decididamente, alejándose de ella.

- ¡Dime a qué viniste a América! – Exclamó ya desesperada, logrando detenerlo en su marcha.

En cualquier otro lugar esto hubiera sido un espectáculo, pero el alto volumen de la música de club con dificultad permitía que ambos se escucharan el uno al otro.

Sin voltear hacia ella, le respondió.

- El motivo por el que yo vine hasta acá ya no existe.

El guitarrista continuó caminando, sin darse cuenta que una lagrima corría por el rostro de la pelinegra.

- ¡Shin! – Exclamó Sam, quien había reaparecido de repente. – Me había olvidado de-

No logró terminar su oración al darse cuenta que Lee Kyu Won estaba ahí frente a ellos, viéndolos fijamente.

- D-directora Lee. – Dijo la chica nerviosamente.

La joven bajó su mirada nuevamente y salió apresurada del bar, dejando a una nerviosa rubia y a un afligido Lee Shin.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :)

Más adelante continuaré actualizando.


	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPITULO XIX**  
_Capítulo narrado por Lee Kyu Won_

Al darme cuenta de que tenía menos de una hora, me apresuré a tomar un taxi que me llevara directo al aeropuerto. Por desgracia, el tráfico estaba demasiado congestionado y no podía dejar de ver el reloj.

Viendo que perdía el tiempo, le pagué al taxista y me bajé apresuradamente del vehículo, corriendo tan rápido como pude hasta llegar.

Me detuve apenas un segundo para recobrar el aliento y entré por la puerta de la aerolínea que había escuchado al hablar con Bo Woon por teléfono.

Corrí por toda la fila, desde el último puesto hasta el primero, pero no pude encontrarlos. Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, pero no me podía dar por vencida aun.

Nuevamente salí por donde había entrado, hacia la autopista. Miré hacia cada lado, incluso nuevamente hacia dentro a través del cristal, pero no había pista de ellos.

Otra lágrima logró escapar de mis ojos y mi respiración se aceleró en sobremanera. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi cabeza, luchando para evitar las demás lágrimas que se venían. Estuve a punto de tirarme al suelo ahí mismo, cuando de repente… escuché su voz.

- Lee Kyu Won.

Su voz… al decir mi nombre fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Volteé de inmediato, casi tirándome sobre él. Solo me detuvo esa expresión en su rostro.

- Lee… Shin.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Me preguntó de una manera grosera, pero ya se hacia común entre nosotros tal trato.

Intenté responder, pero no sabía cómo. De pronto, apareció también Bo Woon.

- ¡Lee Kyu Won! – Exclamó al verme, ella tampoco me esperaba.

- ¡Lee Shin! – Lo llamé, sonando algo desesperada. – Por favor, habla conmigo un minuto.

El me dio una mirada escalofriante, como si pudiera perforar mi alma. Un escalofrío bajó por mi espalda en ese instante.

- Ya hemos hablado suficiente. – Me respondió frunciendo el ceño. – Se me acabó el tiempo, ahora tenemos que abordar ese avión.

- Lee Shin. – Le dijo Bo Woon colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

El la miró a los ojos y ella asintió, como pidiéndole que me regalara ese minuto.

Shin suspiró en frustración y luego me miró a los ojos de una manera desafiante.

- Habla.

- ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar? – Le pedí nerviosa.

- No. – Me respondió sin pensarlo siquiera. – Habla aquí y que sea rápido.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo, apenada por su trato. Sin embargo, tenia que tragarme esos sentimientos y hablar, era mi última oportunidad.

- Por favor… d-dime

- ¡¿Otra vez con eso?! – Me interrumpió alterado. – Ya te lo dije Lee Kyu Won, ¡la razón por la que vine a este país no existe más!

Los ojos de Bo Woon se abrieron como platos al escuchar su comentario, como sabiendo que él mentía; o eso me hizo pensar.

- S-shin…

Tragando con dificultad, decidí dar unos pasos hacia el frente, para estar más cerca de él.

- ¿Yo no existo más… para ti?

El se sorprendió ante mi pregunta y bajó su mirada.

- No. – Respondió.

- ¡Mírame a los ojos cuando respondas esa pregunta! – Le dije exaltada ante su escurridiza mirada. Tenía que saber la verdad.

Así como yo se lo había pedido, me miró directo a los ojos. De pronto dio unos pasos hacia delante también, quedando apenas a centímetros frente a mí. Acercó su rostro al mío lentamente y colocó sus manos en mi cintura con fuerza.

El mundo entero desapareció en ese segundo, quedando solamente él y yo, acercándonos cada vez más al otro. Yo entrecerré mis ojos esperando sentir sus labios ente los míos en cualquier instante…

- Lee Kyu Won. – Susurró en mi boca. – Yo… ya-no-te-amo.

Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó ante su declaración tan franca. Mi mente comenzó a dar vueltas y sentí como si mi alma literalmente abandonara mi cuerpo.

Mi cielo se volvió pedazos y mi corazón se hizo trizas.

Lee Shin me soltó de inmediato sin dejar de verme a los ojos, viendo mi alma vacía a través de ellos.

Apenas pude ver a Bo Woon detrás de él con las manos sobre su boca, totalmente aterrada.

El se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia adentro.

- Vamos Cha Bo Woon. – La llamó. – Se nos hace tarde.

La chica me miró sin otra cosa más que lástima. No imagino mi propia expresión en este momento…

Mi mirada bajó directamente hacia el suelo. Lo único que podía ver era el pavimento de la autopista y mis pies que temblaban sin control.

Me sentía totalmente débil, ningún miembro de mi cuerpo me obedecía. Apenas sentí cuando las lágrimas saladas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas y las vi caer dejando trazos húmedos en el asfalto, junto a mis pies.

De pronto, solo logré escuchar un sonido aterrador. Ni siquiera pude voltear a ver de donde provenía, pues mi vista se ennegreció completamente.

Muy lejos escuché su voz…

- ¡LEE KYU WON!


	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPITULO XX**

Lee Shin se bajó apresurado de la ambulancia, siguiendo la camilla en la cual llevaban a Lee Kyu Won hacia el quirófano.

Uno de los médicos lo detuvo en la puerta, indicándole que no podía avanzar más y luego entró con el resto del personal. El guitarrista no pudo hacer más que mirar a través de un pequeño cristal, hasta que desaparecieron.

El joven suspiró y luego se percató de su propio reflejo en el cristal. Al verse tan demacrado y al pensar en el estado de Lee Kyu Won, se preguntaba cómo habían llegado a este punto.

* * *

_**** Después del encuentro en el bar (Capítulo XVIII)****_

El día siguiente fue un día muy incómodo para ambas, directora y actriz. Habían optado por no intercambiar palabra alguna a menos que fuese necesario, por lo cual los demás las observaban con curiosidad.

Hyun Ki Young notó el estrés en Kyu Won, pero ella no le mencionó nada de lo sucedido la noche anterior en el bar.

Al terminar el ensayo, la directora se dirigió al closet a buscar su abrigo, donde se encontró con la rubia. Por supuesto, no tardó mucho en tomar lo que buscaba y empezar la marcha.

- ¡Directora Lee! – Exclamó Sam deteniéndola.

La pelinegra se detuvo, pero no volteó hacia ella, así que la otra continuó.

- Siento mucho que las cosas se hayan dado así. – Comentó. – Pero quiero decirle que… no quiero que mi relación con Lee Shin afecte nuestra relación de trabajo.

"Mi relación con Lee Shin" esas cinco palabras hicieron que el corazón de Lee Kyu Won se retorciera.

Tragando con dificultad, Kyu Won volteó hacia ella, poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Por supuesto que no. – Le dijo. – Ni sé que relación es esa.

Nuevamente dio la vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Samantha no había terminado de fastidiarla aun.  
- Ah ya sabe… esa misma que tenían ustedes antes.

Lee Kyu Won se detuvo nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño. Respiró profundamente y luego volteó hacia ella por segunda vez.

- Créeme Samantha. – Le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. – Tú no sabes nada de "nuestra" relación.

Samantha también le sonrió, como queriendo provocarla.  
- Claro que lo sé. – Le aseguró. – Shin me lo contó todo.

La pelinegra sintió como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada. ¿Por qué Lee Shin había sido tan atrevido?

- Pero no se preocupe. – Continuó Sam. – No tengo intención de decirle a nadie como usted lo dejó por Ki Young.

La rubia tomó su bolso y se marchó, dejando a una sorprendida Kyu Won.

Una semana después…

Los dos jóvenes llevaban ya ocho días evitándose, incluso ignorando los "consejos" de Kim Suk Hyun, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar.

Era ya bastante noche cuando Lee Shin se apareció frente al teatro a esperar a Sam, quien le había pedido pasar por ella para ir a cenar. La chica salió al poco tiempo y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla y luego se dispuso a ponerse su abrigo, cuando de pronto salió también la directora.

Ambos se sorprendieron al verse y Kyu Won bajó su mirada de inmediato.

- Me dijiste que ella no estaría aquí. – Susurró Shin a oídos de la actriz.

Esta última solo sonrió pícaramente.

El guitarrista le agarró la mano bruscamente y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de Kyu Won, quien solo los observó con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.

- ¡Shin, no te molestes! – Exclamó la rubia haciendo que se detuviera. – Ella tiene que entender.

- ¿Entender qué, Sam? – Preguntó Shin aún molesto. – Explícame, porque yo tampoco entiendo.

Ella se sonrojó y continuó.  
- Que nosotros… Lee Shin, pero ¿por qué estás tan enfadado?

- ¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros qué? – Insistió él. - ¿Acaso me llamaste aquí a propósito para darle celos a Lee Kyu Won?

Ella se sorprendió de verlo tan irritado y no supo que responder.

- ¿Por qué hablas como si te importaran sus sentimientos? – Le preguntó la rubia.

Shin se sorprendió, pero seguía molesto por alguna razón que no entendía.

- ¡Simplemente no quiero que te metas en los asuntos que hay entre nosotros!

- ¿"Nosotros"?

Lee Shin nuevamente se sorprendió al escuchar sus palabras, pero sin importar lo que hubiera entre Kyu Won y él, incluso una relación hostil, la actriz no tenía por qué inmiscuirse.

- Samantha, – Le dijo después de un breve silencio. – quiero que entiendas esto de una buena vez, antes que tu cabeza se enrede más de lo que está…

- ¿Q-qué es? – Farfulló nerviosa la rubia.

- Entre tú y yo no hay otra cosa más que amistad. – Respondió el guitarrista. – No te hagas ideas diferentes de nosotros dos.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron en sorpresa, tal cual si hubiera recibido un bofetón.  
- ¡Pero Shin!

El joven comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, dejándola a su suerte.

- ¡TU ME DEBES MUCHO! – gritó la rubia, haciendo que el joven se detuviera nuevamente.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo volteándose hacia ella. – Hoy mismo saldré del apartamento de tu mamá… y si quieres que te pague por el tiempo que he estado ahí, búscame en el bar de tu tío.

* * *

- ¡Lee Shin! – Se escuchó un grito en la sala de espera.

El joven guitarrista volteó de inmediato al escuchar su nombre ser llamado con tanta urgencia. Era Cha Bo Woon quien apenas llegaba al hospital desde el aeropuerto.

- ¡¿Cómo está Kyu Won?! – Preguntó la chica con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Shin suspiró.

- Los paramédicos dijeron que tenía un sangrado interno y los cirujanos la han llevado al quirófano. – Respondió pasando sus manos por su cabeza. – Pero no me han dicho nada desde que llegamos.

La chica se sentó junto a él, enjugando sus lágrimas.

El músico la observaba en silencio, pensando en como esta chica se había llegado a involucrar en esta historia tan enredada.

* * *

Había transcurrido otra semana desde que Lee Shin se alejó de Samantha, pero las cosas entre él y Kyu Won no parecían mejorar ni un poco, por el contrario, parecían alejarse más y más.

Kim Suk Hyun había estado a punto de abordar un avión y arreglar las cosas él mismo, estaba tan frustrado por lo infantil que se comportaban sus dos camaradas. Sin embargo, su plan se había estropeado debido al estado delicado de su esposa Yoon Soo, quien en cualquier momento daría a luz.

Sin poder hacer nada personalmente, Suk Hyun recurrió a otro camarada en común.

Lee Shin estaba recostado en la habitación del hostal donde se hospedaba momentáneamente, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta repetidamente. El joven se molestó y abrió la puerta muy enfadado.

Antes de poder decir una palabra, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver frente a él a Cha Bo Woon.

- ¡Lee Shin! – Exclamó con alegría la joven.


	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPITULO XXI**

El joven músico no podía creer que frente a sus ojos estaba la pintoresca Windflower, Cha Bo Woon. De todas las personas que podían aparecerse a su puerta, definitivamente ella estaba en el final de su lista.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? – Tartamudeó de la sorpresa.

Ella por su parte, estaba muy sonriente.

- ¡Vine a darte una mano! – Exclamó. – Todos allá estamos muy preocupados.

El rostro de Shin cambió radicalmente al escuchar su respuesta.

- No necesito tu ayuda. – Le indicó con el rostro serio. – Tampoco tienen por qué preocuparse, yo ya he concluido mis asuntos aquí.

- ¡Oh, vamos Lee Shin! – Prorrumpió la chica. – No te hagas el duro conmigo. Sabes muy bien que yo sé exactamente como pasaron las cosas y solo quiero ayudarte con Kyu Won.

- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo? – Indagó el guitarrista levantando una ceja. – Si mal no recuerdo, ella te odia.

El rostro de Bo Woon se marchitó rápidamente al escuchar esto, pero puso su mejor sonrisa.

- No lo sé, pero algo tengo que hacer. – Respondió. – ¡Se lo prometí al director!

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron en sorpresa.  
- ¡Así que fue Kim Suk Hyun quien te envió!

La pelinegra rió nerviosamente, al darse cuenta que había delatado accidentalmente al director Kim. Entonces tuvo que explicarle todo al joven.

Suk Hyun tuvo toda la intención de viajar hasta los Estados Unidos en rescate de sus dos tontos amigos, pero debido al pronto nacimiento de su bebé, no pudo hacerlo. Entonces buscó a la única persona que podía convencer a Lee Kyu Won de que Shin era inocente, su mejor amiga Cha Bo Woon para que hiciese todo lo posible por reconciliarlos, aunque iba a ser una tarea difícil debido al mal entendido entre ella y Kyu Won.

Además, le envió un sobre con dinero a Lee Shin para que comprara su pasaje, en caso que ellos no cambiaran de opinión. Pero Bo Woon no se lo entregaría hasta estar segura que ya no había nada más que hacer.

* * *

- ¿Quién acompaña a la paciente Kyu Won Lee? – Preguntó un médico en la sala de espera, sacando de su trance a Lee Shin.

El joven se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia él, seguido de Bo Woon.

- La srita. Lee tiene una hemorragia interna y necesitamos hacerle una transfusión. – Les dijo de inmediato el hombre. - ¿Alguno de ustedes comparte su tipo de sangre?

Los ojos de Shin no pudieron expresar mas terror con esas palabras, estaba petrificado pensando en lo peor para Kyu Won. Por suerte, Bo Woon tenía la mente un poco más despejada.

- Yo. – Respondió rápidamente la pelinegra. – Yo donaré mi sangre.

- Perfecto. Por favor, siga a la enfermera. – Le indicó el médico.

- Oiga doctor. – Le dijo Shin tomándolo del brazo. - ¿Cómo está ella?

- En este momento queremos controlar esa hemorragia. Después procederemos a buscar otra hemorragia en su cabeza. – Le respondió con un tono preocupante. – Tuvo una contusión grave y no sabemos con certeza lo que eso pudo ocasionar.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Indagó con un nudo en su garganta.

El cirujano guardó silencio un momento y luego prosiguió.  
- No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero en el peor de los casos… ella podría no despertar.

El hombre se soltó de su agarre y entró nuevamente a la zona de quirófanos, dejando atrás a un Shin con el corazón mas estrujado que un limón.

Minutos después, Bo Woon regresó de la puerta de donde había desaparecido con la enfermera, sosteniendo su brazo con una pieza de algodón, de donde le habían extraído sangre.

* * *

Había finalizado un día mas de practica en el teatro, cuando Kyu Won se preparaba para salir hacia su apartamento. Esa noche se había retrasado un poco a propósito, para no toparse a la salida con Hyun Ki Young.

Al salir por la puerta trasera, observó una silueta femenina recostada a un poste de electricidad. Se detuvo extrañada por unos segundos y luego continuó su marcha, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la silueta.

Al dar unos pasos más, la mujer caminó hacia ella y ambas se detuvieron frente a frente. La directora estaba muy asombrada al reconocer a su vieja amiga, quien le sonreía ampliamente.

- B-bo Woon. – Dijo apenas audible.

- ¡Lee Kyu Won! – Exclamó la otra muy contenta, pero sin poder transmitirle tal animo a ella.

- ¿A qué has venido? – Le preguntó la directora, frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo… solo quiero aclarar las cosas. – Respondió Bo Woon un poco nerviosa.

- ¿Qué quieres aclarar? – Le preguntó Kyu Won con lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Que tu sabías todo lo que Lee Shin hacía a mis espaldas?

- ¡Kyu Won! – Protestó. – ¡No seas tan injusta! Nunca me dejaste hablar y sacaste tus propias conclusiones, lo que nos ha traído hasta aquí a los tres.

- ¿Los tres?

- Si, a ti a mí y… a Lee Shin. – Respondió.

* * *

- ¿Qué sucedió esa noche? – Se escuchó la voz de Lee Shin, quien ésta vez sacaba a Bo Woon de su trance.

La chica pestañeó un par de veces, confundida, por lo que el joven repitió su pregunta.

- ¿Qué sucedió… la noche que hablaste con ella?

Bo Woon suspiró antes de responder.

- Fuimos a su apartamento y nos sentamos en la cocina a tomar un poco de té mientras hablábamos. – Respondió. – Le expliqué lo más que pude, pero a decir verdad, ella no quería escucharme.

Lee Shin cerró sus ojos, reflejando dolor en su rostro.  
- Ella nunca va a entenderlo.

- Ella te ama Lee Shin. – Dijo Bo Woon. – De otra manera nunca hubiera llegado al aeropuerto.

- Hubiera sido mejor así. – Comentó el joven tragando con dificultad. – Prefiero verla odiándome a no verla nunca más.

La pelinegra sostuvo su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras una lágrima corría por su rostro.

- ¡Es mi culpa! – Exclamó entre sollozos. – ¡Nunca debí haberla llamado!

* * *

Al ver que tanto su primera como su segunda reunión no habían dado resultados positivos, y que Lee Kyu Won no quería volver a reunirse con ella, además de que Lee Shin insistía en ya no amarla, Bo Woon no tuvo de otra mas que entregarle el dinero al guitarrista para marcharse de vuelta a Corea.

Sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía seguir intentándolo, por lo que apenas unos minutos antes de salir del hostal, llamó a la directora para explicarle por última vez lo que había estado intentando decirle esas dos semanas.

- Lee Kyu Won, por lo que más quieras, solo escúchame. – Le rogó a través del teléfono.

- Cha Bo Woon, entiéndelo de una buena vez, no quiero saber nada de Lee Shin ni de ti. – Respondió crudamente.

- Solo te voy a decir que en una hora, Lee Shin y yo estaremos en un avión de vuelta a Corea y si no haces algo ahora, ten por seguro que lo habrás perdido para siempre. – Le indicó. – Y todo porque no quisiste escuchar a nadie.

Esa información había sacudido a Kyu Won. No se esperaba que Lee Shin se marchara de su lado tan rápidamente, pero su orgullo era muy grande.

- Escucha Lee Kyu Won. – Continuó Bo Woon. – No voy a insistir más, si quieres hablar con él, búscanos en el aeropuerto. Saldremos en un avión de Korean Air.

- No me interesa. – Insistió la joven, aunque su corazón decía lo contrario.

- Entonces eso ya depende de ti. Yo hice lo mejor que pude porque te quiero mucho, aunque tu ya no me consideres tu amiga. – Finalizó la Windflower, terminando la llamada.


	22. Capítulo 22

_Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios y disfruten de los siguientes capítulos._

_A las amiguitas que me escribieron del club de fans de Bolivia, si quieren pueden dejarme un correo o un link donde contactarlas =)_

* * *

**CAPITULO XXII**

En efecto, aquella llamada había dejado intranquila a Lee Kyu Won y considerando que tenía muy poco tiempo, no podía sentarse a pensar en lo que iba a hacer.

Así que sin mucho más tiempo que perder, canceló el ensayo y salió apresurada del teatro buscando un taxi.

- ¡Lee Kyu Won! – La detuvo una voz. Era Hyun Ki Young quien la llamaba.

Ella se detuvo un segundo y lo miró con desesperación.

- ¿Qué sucedió para que huyas así?- Le preguntó el actor preocupado.

- Lo siento Ki Young, ahora no puedo explicarte. – Respondió la pelinegra subiendo rapidamente al auto que la llevaria al aeropuerto.

Ki Young solo la observó con tristeza, sabiendo de alguna manera que Lee Shin estaba involucrado en el asunto que la había puesto tan agitada.

* * *

- Lee Shin. – Se escuchó la tenue voz de Bo Woon, interrumpiendo el largo silencio que mantenían en la sala. – Aun no entiendo qué sucedió.

El joven la miró cabizbajo, queriendo sacar de su cabeza las desagradables imágenes.

- Solo escuché un horrible sonido y cuando miré hacia atrás, vi a Kyu Won toda ensangrentada. – Continuó la chica.

- No lo sé. – Comentó el guitarrista con un nudo en su garganta. – Según me dijo la policía, el tipo ese acababa de robarse el auto y venía huyendo de ellos… y Kyu Won simplemente estaba en su camino.

La pelinegra comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

- Lee Shin… No hacía ni un minuto que nosotros estábamos parados ahí mismo.  
- Dijo Bo Won con dificultad. – ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle solo a ella?

- ¿Crees que no me lo pregunto a cada instante? – Continuó Shin. – ¡Daría mi vida mil veces en lugar de la de ella!

El joven no pudo contenerse más y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, por lo que se retiró hacia una de las ventanas, para evitar ser visto tan vulnerable.

Finalmente el cirujano había salido del quirófano hacia la sala. Ambos jóvenes se levantaron de inmediato a recibir la información, con el corazón atorado en la garganta.

- La cirugía ya ha finalizado. – Dijo el hombre.

- ¿Cómo salió todo? – Preguntaron al unísono.

- Quiero ser sincero con ustedes. – Respondió. – No lo sabremos… hasta que ella despierte.

Los ojos de Shin se abrieron como platos.  
- ¿Cómo así?

- Así es. – Continuó el cirujano. – No sabremos si tuvimos éxito o no hasta que ella recobre la conciencia… Si es que la recobra.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Cha Bo Woon, asustada.

- Debemos darle desde unas horas hasta unos días para ver si sale del coma. – Dijo tajante. – Lo único que les queda a ustedes, es rogar por que lo haga.

Mientras Bo Woon continuaba interrogando al medico, Lee Shin se retiró nuevamente a la ventana, totalmente pasmado por la noticia. Por dentro, su corazón estaba totalmente carcomido por la culpa. Si no le hubiese dicho esas cosas tan horribles a Kyu Won en el aeropuerto, definitivamente no estarían en esta situación ahora.

Pero la verdad es, que lo que dijo en el aeropuerto, es lo que realmente pensó que sentía. Ahora se daba cuenta que solo estaba resentido por todo lo que había sucedido con Ki Young. Sin embargo, no había duda que amaba a Lee Kyu Won con todo su ser.

*** Recuerdo ***

- ¡Shiiiin! – Gritó Kyu Won al sentir las manos de su novio apretar con fuerza sus costados.

El chico solo rió ante la cara de enojo de su torpe novia, mientras acomodaba su guitarra entre sus brazos para entonar su más reciente canción.

- ¡Odio que hagas eso! – Continuó reprochando la chica, acomodando también su Gayagum para acompañarlo, a como él mismo se lo había pedido.

- Tu lo odias, pero a mi me encanta hacerlo. – Respondió con una sonrisa. – Así que lo haré cuantas veces quiera. Deberías estar más alerta.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño y estiró los labios para mostrar su inconformidad. Ella siendo tan distraída, no se percató de cuando Shin se lanzó contra ella para robarle un beso.

El chico sonrió nuevamente y ella se sonrojó.

- Te amo. – Le dijo Shin en un tono suave y dulce.

Ella también sonrió aún sonrojada.

- ¿Y tú me amas? – Le preguntó Shin al no recibir la respuesta que esperaba.

Kyu Won cerró sus labios, apretándolos con fuerza para no dar su respuesta y molestar al chico.

El guitarrista se acercó nuevamente y apretó sus cachetes con fuerza, pero la chica se resistía, hasta que explotó en risas, cayendo de espaldas al piso mientras reía.

El, al verla desprevenida nuevamente, puso su guitarra a un lado y se recostó sobre ella, capturando sus labios en un apasionado beso. La pelinegra, al sentirlo, se abrazó a su cuello para profundizar el beso.

Finalmente, ambos se separaron para poder respirar, mirándose directamente a los ojos.

- Te amo. – Dijo Kyu Won.

**** Fin del recuerdo ****


	23. Capítulo 23

**CAPITULO XXIII**

Han pasado alrededor de treinta horas desde que finalizó la cirugía de Lee Kyu Won.

Cha Bo Woon se ha dado a la tarea de notificar la situación a los familiares en Corea y a su amigo Kim Suk Hyun; mientras que Lee Shin no se ha despegado ni un momento del lado de su amada.

Ha como lo había dicho el doctor, podían pasar días hasta que la pelinegra despertara y Shin estaba dispuesto a estar ahí cada segundo hasta verla abrir los ojos.

El joven sostenía una de sus manos entre las suyas y la besaba con delicadeza, rogando por el milagro que tanto esperaba; luchando al mismo tiempo con el pesado sueño que quería derrumbarlo.

Sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse ya, cuando de repente, alguien entró a prisa a la habitación.

- ¡Lee Kyu Won!

Shin se levantó de inmediato, un poco asustado por tan abrupta entrada.

- ¡Hyun Ki Young! – Exclamó al reconocerlo.

El actor lo miró directo a los ojos y lo empujó violentamente, haciéndolo caer nuevamente a su asiento.

- ¡Maldito! – Gritó Ki Young. - ¡Mira lo que le hiciste!

Shin bajó su mirada, sintiendo la culpa carcomerle el corazón nuevamente.

- ¡¿Por qué siempre tú?! – Continuó el otro, esta vez al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Por qué no pudiste desaparecer de su vida? ¡Yo nunca hubiera permitido que esto le sucediera!

El guitarrista continuó cabizbajo, con un nudo en su garganta. De alguna manera, él también estaba convencido que Ki Young cuidaba mucho mejor de Kyu Won.

- ¡Responde Shin! – Insistió alterado. - ¡¿Por qué no pudiste dejar las cosas como estaban?!

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Lee Shin y respondió de forma apenas audible.  
- Lo siento Ki Young. Tienes razón, tal vez contigo esto no hubiese pasado, pero… yo la amo.

El corazón del actor se revolvió dentro de su pecho, reconociendo con todo el dolor del mundo que el amor tan grande que sentía por Lee Kyu Won, no podía romper el de ella y Lee Shin. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba sentir esas ganas de romperle la cara a golpes al joven.

Antes que pudiera hacerlo, Cha Bo Woon interrumpió el acto.

- ¡Oppa! – Gritó asustada. - ¡Por favor, detente!

El se detuvo y volteó hacia ella con enojo.  
- ¡No me detengas! ¡Este tipo no merece estar cerca de ella siquiera!

- ¡Lee Shin no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió! – Intentó defenderlo la chica.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Ki Young. - ¡Todo lo malo que le ha sucedido a Kyu Won estos meses es por su culpa!

El músico solo miraba hacia el suelo, sintiéndose la basura que el actor decía que era.

Bo Woon tomó del brazo a Ki Young para intentar sacarlo del cuarto, pero éste se rehusaba.

- ¡Voy a destrozarle la cara! – Gritó, abalanzándose sobre él.

Shin ni siquiera intentó defenderse, recibiendo directamente los golpes del otro, mientras que la pelinegra gritaba alterada.

Finalmente, el escándalo se logró escuchar por todo el hospital, por lo que el personal de seguridad y de salud irrumpió en la escena para separar a los dos jóvenes.

- ¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?! – Exclamó el médico encargado de la joven. - ¡¿Son idiotas o que?! ¡No ven lo que hacen con la Srita. Lee!

Todos miraron hacia la cama de Kyu Won, observando como retorcía su cuerpo horrendamente.

-¡¿Qué le sucede?! – Preguntó desesperado Lee Shin.

- ¡Su pelea le ha provocado convulsiones! – Respondió el hombre, mientras se apresuraba con las enfermeras a estabilizarla. - ¡Sáquenlos de aquí!

Los de seguridad los sacaron del cuarto de inmediato, dejándolos con la incertidumbre y la preocupación del estado de la joven.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió nuevamente. El médico y las enfermeras sacaban a toda prisa a Kyu Won de la habitación.

- ¡¿Hacia dónde la llevan?! – Preguntó de inmediato Ki Young.

- Vamos a quirófano. – Respondió el médico. - ¡Hay que intervenirla de nuevo!

Los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron en demasía ante la respuesta del hombre, pero antes que pudieran indagar más, desaparecieron tras las puertas de acceso restringido.

Lee Shin se sostenía la cabeza, sin poder creer que la vida de su amada pendía de un hilo nuevamente, y que él era el causante de ello.

Un par de horas después, el guitarrista yacía frente a las puertas de Cuidados Intensivos, mientras que Hyun Ki Young se había marchado con Bo Woon para exponerles la situación a los productores de la obra teatral.

La cirugía había terminado hacía no mucho tiempo, pero las esperanzas que los médicos le habían dado a la joven, eran casi nulas. Lo único que Shin manejaba hasta el momento, era que el estrés de la pelea le había provocado otra hemorragia cerebral y esta vez, según los estudios practicados, había mucho más daño que la primera ocasión.

Por su parte, los médicos le daban pocas horas; apenas y para que Lee Sun Ki y Lee Dong Jin llegaran a despedirse de su amada hija y nieta, respectivamente.

Lee Shin no quería siquiera imaginarse esa situación, pero no podía hacer más que observar desde la puerta con tristeza, todos los tubos y cables que ahora eran vitales para la sobrevivencia de su amada.

Muchos recuerdos venían a su mente, recuerdos hermosos de años atrás cuando su hermosa Lee Kyu Won se aparecía en el club "Catharsis" a ver sus shows, sin importar cual era su estado de ánimo. Ella solo quería estar ahí para él.

Ahora, viéndola, sabía que su cuerpo estaba presente, pero su conciencia se había perdido y no sabía como encontrarla.

- Amada Kyu Won, estamos bajo el mismo cielo y hace el mismo día. – Comenzó a cantar de una manera sutil, casi susurrando. – Solo una cosa es diferente, es que tú no estás aquí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente, al ver el rostro tan apacible de la joven y así continuó cantando, con la esperanza de que ella pudiera escucharlo de alguna mágica manera.

(Escucha la canción aquí: watch?v=nVq7g0thL9A)

Pensé que te había dejado ir,  
Sin que nada me faltara.  
No, no.  
Todavía no he sido capaz de dejarte ir.

Anhelo por ti,  
Estoy anhelándote.  
Porque te anhelo a ti.

Te llamo y te llamo todos los días.  
Te echo de menos.  
Te estoy extrañando.

Y ahora grito tu nombre,  
Como si fuera un hábito,  
Incluso hoy.

Día a día,  
Siento como si estuviera muriendo.  
Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer?

Te amo, te amo.  
Yo te amo.

Sin siquiera ser capaz de decirte esto,  
He tenido que dejarte ir así.

Lo siento, yo lo siento.  
¿Me puedes escuchar?  
¿Podrías escuchar mi confesión aunque sea demasiado tarde?

Yo te amo.

Al finalizar, las lágrimas no podían dejar de salir de sus ojos, como si las fuentes de los océanos habían sido abiertas.

Con dificultad, logró observar a las enfermeras de la sala corriendo a toda prisa. Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos al verlas dirigirse hacia la cama de la pelinegra. Solo pudo pensar, que todo había llegado a su fin.

¿Era así como terminaba su historia? ¿Acaso podría siquiera vivir sin Kyu Won?

La emoción era tan fuerte que casi pierde el conocimiento ahí mismo, pero no podía darse por vencido ahora. Si estos eran los últimos momentos de Lee Kyu Won, él estaría con ella.

Las enfermeras luchaban por quitarle los tubos de ventilación asistida, mientras la joven tosía con un poco de violencia. ¿Acaso la querían matar más rápido?

Sin poder resistirlo más, Lee Shin entró a la sala a averiguar por sí mismo lo que sucedía.

- ¡Señor, por favor salga de aquí! – Le ordenó una de las enfermeras.

- ¡Dígame qué le sucede! – Le demandó.

- Por favor, salga ahora. – Le indicó el médico, quien ingresaba a toda prisa a la sala.

Por supuesto, Shin no atendió a la orden, y nadie de los presentes tenía el tiempo para sacarlo cuando tenían que atender la emergencia.

- ¡¿Qué le sucede?! – Insistió.

- ¡Ha recobrado la conciencia y está rechazando la cánula de ventilación! – Respondió finalmente el hombre.

Los ojos del guitarrista se abrieron en sorpresa. Incluso las lágrimas cesaron unos segundos y luego continuaron saliendo, pero esta vez eran de felicidad.

- ¡Kyu Won! – Exclamó.

La chica levantó lentamente su mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos. El tiempo se congeló en ese instante para ambos y sin saber cómo o por qué, los dos comprendieron que de ahí en adelante, las cosas iban a estar bien.

* * *

Dos semanas después…

- Todavía nadie en este hospital se explica lo que sucedió. – Comentó el Dr. Vryhoff. – Sinceramente nadie tenía esperanza de que la Srita. Lee saliera de ese coma en el estado en que se encontraba.

- Por supuesto que la nieta del gran Lee Dong Jin no iba a ser derrotada por un tonto accidente como ese. – Dijo el orgulloso abuelo.

Todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario.

- Por supuesto que no. – Agregó Sun Ki. – Mi hija es la más fuerte y valiente de las mujeres.

- Y la más hermosa también. – Agregó a prisa Lee Shin.

- ¡Por favor! – Exclamó Kyu Won totalmente sonrojada, haciéndolos reír nuevamente.

- Bueno, fue un asombroso milagro. Hemos revisado tu caso con cada especialista del estado y no hallamos explicación. – Continuó el médico con una sonrisa. – Eres una joven afortunada y me alegro que tan rápidamente te estemos dando de alta.

- Yo tampoco sé qué sucedió. – Dijo la pelinegra con un nudo en su garganta. – Solo recuerdo estar en un lugar totalmente oscuro y frío, y a lo lejos escuché la voz de Lee Shin que clamaba por mí.

El joven se acercó a ella y tomó su mano, besándola delicadamente.  
- Y me alegra que me escucharas… antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

_Nota: Queda solo un capítulo para que acabe esta temporada :)_


End file.
